Querida Venganza
by Azulitahp
Summary: Dolida y humillada Ginny decide planear la mejor estrategia para recuperar el orgullo que su peor enemigo le arrebató... ¿Caerá Harry en la trampa de Ginny? ¿Logrará evitar ser seducido por la insignificante arpía que odia tanto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nueva historia como pueden ver... la inspiración no falta y espero que nunca lo haga! **_

_**Gracias especiales a Natalia, Susy, Anatripotter y a Mar que me ayudaron muchísimo! Dándome su opinión y apoyo siempre, gracias chicas. **_

_**Espero que les guste, en este momento estoy con mi sobrino que me apura para que le pase el computador, así que él es el culpable que no haga una dedicatoria más extensa! **_

_**Los dejo leer! :) **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Si eso no es amor, ¿Qué es? **_

― ¿Estás segura? No me parece convincente, querida.

― Es una gran idea y una solución a esas absurdas discusiones. Sé que ambos se necesitan y se quieren tanto...

― Esos dos están ocupados en otros asuntos, más precisamente en odiarse ― Repuso la mujer cansina.

― ¡Es porque no se conocen Molly! ― Aclaró entusiasta su interlocutora ― Pero cuando lo hagan se maravillarán el uno por el otro ¡Se adorarán!

― Cariño, Molly tiene razón, si eso ha de pasar debe fluir...

― ¡Por eso mismo James, nosotros simplemente le daremos un empujoncito! ― Chilló ella feliz e ilusionada ― ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu hijo feliz?

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero eso es algo que Harry debe decidir ― La mujer chistó impaciente y miró al otro hombre.

― Arthur, ¿No crees que lo que planteo es la solución perfecta? ― Replicó ella desesperada buscando la ayuda en el hombre. Él miró a su mujer y luego volvió a mirar a la otra pelirroja.

― Pienso que esa decisión la deberían tomar ellos, Lily.

― Pero...

― Querida, yo también sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si Harry y Ginny se vieran enfrascados en una relación...

―... Y se casaran y tuvieran una docena de niños pelirrojos ― Agregó Lily infantilmente. James sonrió y miró con ternura a su mujer. Molly blanqueó los ojos ante el adorable puchero que su amiga y comadre hizo.

― ¡Está bien! ― Sentenció Molly y Lily la observó con la boca abierta.

― ¿Qué quieres decir caramelito? ― preguntó Arthur.

― Ayudaré a Lily ― Aclaró la regordeta mujer y la otra pelirroja dio una saltito de triunfo ― Pero haremos las cosas de otra manera ― Lily dejó de saltar y miró fijamente a Molly.

― ¿Otra manera? ― Replicó. James y Arthur bufaron.

― Obligando a los chicos no conseguirás absolutamente nada, querida. Cada vez que los juntas "casualmente" ― Enfatizó y Lily entornó la mirada ― Harry y Ginny se fastidian y continúan con sus riñas infantiles...

― No, pero...

― Cariño, eres muy evidente con respecto al tema ― Evidenció James bajo la mirada acusadora de su mujer.

― ¡No hago tal cosa!

― ¡Le espantas todas las novias al pobre Harry! ― Le recordó Arthur.

― ¿Pobre Harry? Ese mocoso no tiene nada de pobre. Desde que salió de Hogwarts se dedica como único objetivo a meterse en la cama de cuanta mujer cruce su camino, un día de éstos se la cortaré con una lentitud que...

― ¡Ya Lily! ― Rezongó James nervioso sintiendo dolor al imaginar la escena en la cual torturaban despiadadamente a su único hijo. Efectivamente era _"Pobre Harry"_

― Con respecto a Ginny...

― ¿Con respecto a Ginny qué? De esa inocente niña no puedes decir nada ¡Nada! ― Espetó Lily.

― Lily... ― Comenzaba Arthur, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy la única que piensa que Harry y Ginny hacen una pareja perfecta, dinámica, atrevida, asombrosa y un montón de cosas más? ― Preguntó ella casi sin respirar ― El único detalle, pequeño detalle, es que ellos no lo han notado aún.

― ¿No crees que ellos deben comprender que son el uno para el otro? ― Intervino James.

― Claro que no ― Esta vez para sorpresa de los hombres y regocijo de Lily, Molly habló ― Si esperamos que esos dos se decidan Harry dejará embarazada a cualquier mujer y Ginny acabará encerrada en un convento...

― ¿Convento? ― Inquirió Arthur.

― Por merlín Arthur, tu hija jamás nos ha presentado un novio, dudo que alguna vez lo tuviera...

― Pues eso me enorgullece ― Insistió Arthur.

― ¡Tiene veintitrés años! ― Exclamó Lily.

― Siempre ha estado enfocada en su carrera y jamás la he visto sonreír por algo que no implique alguna poción o...

― ¡Cuando tiene esos arrebatos con Harry y gana la pulseada!

― ¡Exacto!

― ¡Al fin una cabeza pensante! ― Suspiró Lily.

― Si lo ponen de esa forma, ¿No creen que nuestro chico pueda pervertir a Ginny? ― Preguntó James temeroso.

― ¿Quién es el valiente que se enfrasca en tal misión suicida? ― Preguntaba un hombre alto mirando a su familia reunida en la cocina de la Madriguera. Vestía un pulcro traje azul marino y una camisa de varios tonos más claros que el traje. No usaba corbata y su cabello estaba más despeinado que lo normal. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry Potter brillaban tras sus gafas redondas.

― Pues te espantarías si te dijera cuántos chicos quisieran pervertir a mi niña ― Sostuvo Lily mientras Harry besaba la frente de Molly a modo de saludo.

― No quisiera escuchar ese tipo de información, Lily Potter ― Intervino Arthur haciendo reír a todos.

― Lo que Lily quiere decir es que pronto tendremos en ésta casa al nuevo novio de Ginny ― Sonrió Molly dando unas palmadas amistosas en el pecho de Harry.

― ¿No me digan que la cosa encontró un príncipe azul que la besara para dejar de ser un sapito?

― ¡Respeta a Ginny, Harry! ― Lo reprendió James mirando con seriedad a su hijo, éste se encogió de hombros mientras bebía jugo de piña.

― Arthur, Molly, sepan disculpar a la bestia de mi hijo...

― ¿Otra vez Lily? ¿Qué se supone que hizo la bestia inoperante de tu hijo ahora?

― ¡Ginny! ― Exclamaron las dos pelirrojas restantes de la sala, pero en distintos tonos. Molly por ejemplo usó uno imperativo, en cambio el de Lily fue de adoración absoluta, se acercó hasta la joven para estrecharla entre sus brazos ― ¿Cómo estás cielo?

― Al parecer debo entender de una vez que cuando aparezca en escena esta cosa ― Señaló a Ginny ― mi propia madre se olvidará de la existencia de su único hijo ― Ironizó Harry.

― ¡Deja de llamarme cosa!

― ¡Deja de llamarla cosa! ― Exclamaron al unísono Ginny y Lily respectivamente. Arthur y James resoplaron y Molly miraba detenidamente a Harry.

― ¿Cómo te fue hoy cariño? ― Inquirió Arthur mirando con una sonrisa tierna a su hija ― ¿Muchos pacientes?

― Lo habitual padre, aunque el último estuvo particularmente inquieto.

― ¿Un niño, princesa? ― Inquirió James. Harry bufó disconforme, cada vez que esa lechuza arpía aparecía él quedaba en el completo olvido.

― No James, de hecho fue Sirius. Creo que mencionó una misión secreta, ¿no? ― Miró a James escrutando el rostro del hombre, mientras él asentía sonriendo.

― ¿Eh? ― Replicó Harry ― ¿Cómo es posible que Sirius hable de misiones secretas contigo?

― Contigo no estoy hablando ctm...

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Ah! claro, no sabes. Pues la sigla C.T.M es la abreviación de Con...

― ¡Sé lo que significa la condenada sigla!

― Yo no sé qué significa ― Intervino Lily.

― No es algo que deberías saber Lily, imagina que está en el vocabulario periódico de tu hijo...

― ¿Quieres terminar de una vez? ― Replicó Harry repentinamente furioso.

― ¿Es muy deprimente quedar expuesto ante toda tu familia como un vil ignorante?

― Entiendo porqué nadie se ha detenido a cerrar esa boca por veintitrés años Ginevra, eres insoportable, te vistes como vieja y tu felicidad depende de qué tan grueso es un libro.

― ¡Uy! Críticas sobre mi apariencia, ¿Fueron esos los argumentos que tu débil cerebro te dio? ― Sonrió ella y Harry arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Sirius mencionó algo relevante sobre su misión? ― Decidió cambiar de tema.

― Bueno, déjame decir, ya que estás tan preocupado por la salud de tu padrino, que él se encuentra en perfecto estado...

― ¡Déjate de juegos Ginevra!

― ¡Sirius estaba herido y da la casualidad bestia podrida que soy sanadora y curé sus heridas! ― Respondió ella perdiendo la paciencia y él esbozó un sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba cerca del triunfo esta vez.

― No te alteres chiquita, la glucosa se vería afectada... deberías saberlo.

― La abstinencia sexual de pronto te vuelve un poco inteligente por lo que veo ― Sonrió ― ¡Sabes el significado de glucosa! Merlín escuchó mis plegarias ― Sonreía mientras escogía una manzana roja y la mordía.

― No sabes lo que dices, lechuza.

― ¡Oh sí! Concluyo que con tanta misión secreta le has dado un uso único a tu mano... veo cierta callosidad...

― ¡Cállate! ― Gritó Harry mientras su padre y Arthur largaban la carcajada que venían conteniendo de hace un rato. Lily se cruzó de brazos y Molly blanqueó los ojos ― ¡Es imposible mantener una conversación agradable!

― O una con un poco de inteligencia, lamentablemente hay que bajar a tu nivel intelectual.

― Pues lárgate de esta casa entonces...

― No me iré a otro sitio, es la casa de mis padres

― Pues... entonces... ¡Me voy yo!

― ¡Hurra! Lárgate por siempre...

― Nunca te daría en el gusto

― ¡Lárgate!

― ¡Claro que lo haré, pero no porque tú lo exijas, sino porque lo estoy deseando con fervor!

― ¡Pues vete!

― ¡Eso haré ahora mismo!

― ¡Pues no veo que tu cerebro de las órdenes para mover tus mugrosas piernas!

― ¡Desesperas experimento fallido de mujer! ― Exclamó Harry caminando hacia la puerta que conectaba con el patio de la madriguera.

― ¡Vete al infierno!

― ¡Bésame el culo! ― Harry cerró la puerta de un portazo y Ginny se perdió en las escaleras y segundos después se escuchó un portazo similar al que Harry había dado instantes antes.

― Si eso no es amor, ¿Qué es? ― Preguntó Lily soñadora y emocionada.

* * *

**Opiniones? **


	2. El alcohólico anónimo lo hizo otra vez

_**Simplemente gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me hacen feliz! **_

_**Es lindo recibir la buena onda de ustedes, es por eso que subo un nuevo capítulo hoy! Esta historia me tiene feliz! **_

_**Gracias en especial a Silvia, Susy, Natalia y Mar que forman `parte de mi área creativa jajaj las quiero niñas! Garcias por todo! **_

_**Capítulo 2: El alcohólico anónimo lo hizo otra vez**_

― No quería llegar tarde, pero el deber sexual me hacía una propuesta interesante ― Sonreía Sirius Black socarronamente.

― ¿Quién fue ésta vez? ― Preguntó James sonriendo.

― La secretaria rubia, está para...

― No quiero oír de tus encuentros sexuales, Sirius ― Replicó Ginny escandalizada mientras los otros dos hombres reían ― Acabo de llegar, no arruines con tus morbosas experiencias mis pensamientos decentes ― Sonrió ella.

― Traje tu postre favorito, ¿Me perdonas?

― ¿Helado de fresas?

― De fresas pequeña ― Asintió Sirius mientras veía la enorme sonrisa de Ginny. No todos los días se podía decir que Ginevra Weasley regalara sonrisas, era un halago de parte de la sanadora y un muy hermoso.

Era una tradición de más de dos décadas almorzar en familia. Los Weasley y los Potter se reunían todos los domingos y específicamente aquel día la reunión familiar se daría en el amplio jardín de la casa de Lily y James.

― Ayer me llamó Charlie, se escucha tan feliz ― Decía Lily animada mientras preparaba las ensaladas.

― Lo sé, ésta mañana hablé con él ― Sonrió Molly cortando rebanadas de pan.

― Me llamaba para avisar que hoy no podría venir.

― ¡Está atorado con tanto trabajo!

― Y Bill tiene a la pequeña Victorie enferma

― ¡Una fiebre tremenda!

― Por poco levita esa niña...

― Le envié una poción a Fleur, sólo debe seguir las indicaciones y mi sobrina estará mucho mejor ― Informó Ginny ingresando en la gran cocina de los Potter. La pelirroja guardó el pote de helado en la nevera bajo la atenta mirada de Lily quién fruncía el ceño.

― Hola cielo ― La saludó mientras Ginny asentía ― ¿Viste a Harry?

― No quiero que mi día se estropee tan temprano, Lily ― Dijo Ginny bebiendo agua.

― Por favor Ginevra, ¿Cuándo será el día que nos regalen instantes de paz ustedes dos? ― Inquirió Molly blandiendo el cuchillo.

― El día que ese especimen madure, algo que no veo probable a corto plazo.

― ¡Ay cariño! ― Suspiró Lily ― El carácter de Harry es calcado al de James, si tan sólo hubiese sacado algo mínimo de mí...

― James no es pedante, irresponsable, insoportable, arrogante, idiota, inoperante, bruto, holgazán, fiestero, imbécil, engreído. La lista es larga, ¿Continúo? ― Preguntó Ginny con seriedad mirando a las dos mujeres.

― No es necesario querida ― Sonrió Molly.

― Entendemos el punto ― Aseveró Lily ― Aunque tiene cosas lindas ― Comentó suspicaz.

― Un gran puesto en el ministerio ― Puntualizó Ginny objetiva y Lily se encogió de hombros.

― Me refería a algo más físico.

― Puede que su genética sea interesante... ― La muchacha se dejó llevar por la pasión que sentía por su profesión. Las otras dos mujeres se observaron y negaron con la cabeza resignadas.

― ¿Puedes dejar la panera en la mesa del jardín cariño? ― La interrumpió su madre, Ginny repentinamente confundida por la interrupción asintió. Lily miró a la mujer regordeta y ésta le guiñó un ojo.

Tomando la panera que su madre le tendía y un vaso de jugo se dirigió hasta el jardín. El suéter de cuello alto y la falda hasta los tobillos la estaba matando con ese calor inesperado que hacía en Londres. Aunque tampoco hubiese cambiado su atuendo, se sentía cómoda. Usar ropa ligera no venía con la apariencia seria y destacada que precisaba un profesional de la medicina. Cruzó el ventanal que separaba la casa imponente de los Potter con el jardín amplio y... la calma que expresaba su rostro cambió a una más encabritada y fastidiada.

El alcohólico anónimo lo hizo otra vez, y como le fastidiaba que ese subnormal faltara la norma principal de cada comida familiar "¡FA-MI-LIAR"! ¿No le decía nada la palabra "Familiar"?

Le molestaba sobremanera que llevara a una mujer cuando se suponía que sólo debía estar la familia presente. La pareja estaba sumida en su mundo, besándose de esa forma tan escandaloza. La idiota le engullía la boca y el tarado le metía la lengua hasta... No lo quería pensar. Cerró los ojos asqueada refunfuñando y luego sonrió cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza.

Decidida se encaminó hasta la pareja y cuando estuvo detrás de Harry dejó caer el contenido del vaso sobre la cabeza de esa bolsa de mierda que era el fruto del amor de los Potter.

― ¿Pero qué mier...? ― Farfulló Harry.

― ¡Ay! tropecé con una hormiga cabezona ¡Cuánto lo siento! ― Se lamentaba Ginny falsamente con una mueca de burla que Harry supo descifrar.

― ¡Lo hiciste a propósito buho colorado! ― Acusó Harry y Ginny compuso una expresión dolida que le salió a la perfección

― ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante brutalidad de mí, Harry? ― Preguntó ella como si realmente se sintiera ofendida ― ¿Qué pensará tu amiguita...?

― Novia ― Le corrigió la mujer rubia y Harry la miró alarmado.

― ¡Eso! ¿Qué pensará tú novia de mí?

― Primero, ella pensará lo que todo el mundo cree de ti Ginevra ¡Qué estás loca como una cabra! ― Exclamó moviendo los brazos ― Y segundo ― Se dirigió a la chica ― Hablaremos seriamente cuando lleguemos a casa Lucy, acabas de mencionar algo que por poco me mata de un infarto.

― Creo que lo mejor por ahora es dejar esta discusión hermanito ― Sonrió Ginny peligrosamente ― Acabo de ver a Lily con revistas de boda ― Los ojos de Lucy brillaron emocionados y miró a Harry, quién observaba a Ginny horrorizado ― Francamente no sé si sentirme ofendida por no mencionar nada sobre la boda, Harry ¡Lily está saltando en una pata!

― ¡Cierra el pico lechuza arpía! ― Gritó Harry perdiendo los nervios por escuchar un diálogo cargado de "compromiso"

― Es lamentable que no me permitas disfrutar de tu alegría Harrito ― Suspiró Ginny dejando la panera y el vaso sobre la mesa. Acababa de ver entrar a Fred y George al jardín y sabiendo que su momentánea misión había sido un éxito se acercó a sus hermanos. El primer punto había sido para Weasley y se empecinó en que durante toda la comida los puntos se los llevaría ella dejando en blanco el marcador para Harry.

La comida fue tan espectacular como siempre, los comensales elogiaron con algarabía a las cocineras y ellas como siempre se dejaron querer. Ginny seguía invicta hasta ahora, sus respuestas rápidas y ácidas para los comentarios desubicados de Harry ganaban y eran festejadas por la mayoría de los presentes. Cosa que enfurecía a Harry y hacía más dulce la victoria para Ginny.

James estaba enfrascado en una charla sobre las leyes con Hermione y Ginny, Sirius compartía ideas con los gemelos, Molly y Lily estaban decidias a integrar en su charla a Harry y Ginny, pero ellos sencillamente pasaban de interactuar. Harry normalmente hablaba con Ron y Arthur, pero en ese momento su tiempo era exclusivamente para su chica, aunque en reiteradas ocasiones se olvidaba de ella y debatía animadamente con Sirius y los gemelos. Recordó a Lucy cuando la chica descaradamente le susurró al oído largarse a su departamento y poder... copular.

― Amo tu forma de pensar ― Sonrió Harry y la besó.

― Supongo que Oliver persiste en obtener una cita contigo, princesa ― Sonrió Sirius dirigiéndose a Ginny. Ella lo miró horrorizada y el resto boquiabiertos.

― ¿Oliver? ― Preguntaron Molly y Llily. Ginny pasaba por una variada gama de rojos.

― ¿Quién es Oliver? ― Preguntó Ron mirando sorprendido a su hermana.

― ¿Tienes novio? ― Inquirieron los gemelos al unísono asombrados.

― ¿Dónde lo conociste? ― Endosó Arthur perplejo.

― Oliver es un colega, no es mi novio y padre, la respuesta a tu pregunta es obvia. Lo conocí en el trabajo ― Respondió ella monótonamente mientras se ruborizaba. Cogió una servilleta y se secó el sudor del labio superior. Carraspeó nerviosa al notar todas las miradas sin excepción puestas en ella.

― ¿Estás enamorada de él cielo? ― Preguntó Lily aterrada.

― ¡Dios Lily, absolutamente no! ― Respondió Ginny tan aterrada como ella.

― Que poco tacto tienes comadre ― Rió Sirius bebiendo vino ― Este chico, Oliver, ha perseguido a Ginny por años. Me atrevo a decir desde que estaban en la academia ― Dijo él mirando con ternura a Ginny.

― Estás equivocado, simplemente somo colegas... buenos profesionales ― Añadió nerviosa. Cómo la incomodaban los temas amorosos, ella sólo pretendía ser una sanadora eficiente.

― Cuando conozcas a un hombre que te interese mi vida, nos debes decir ¡Somos tu familia! ― Intervino Lily mirando a Ginny con dulzura.

― No me siento cómoda hablando de algo tan banal con toda la familia presente, Lily...

― Mírale el lado positivo lechuza ¡Todos sabemos que tienes una vida amorosa! ― Rió Harry ― ¿No se sintió asqueado cuando no supiste devolverle el besito? ― Inquirió Harry cruelmente, James iba a intervenir, pero Ginny lanzó una mirada desafiante a Harry.

― ¿Lucy ya sabe el motivo de tus callosidades en las manos?

― No, pero se enteró del tremendo...

― ¿Espacio que hay en tu cabeza?

― Golpe bajo ― Sonrieron los gemelos.

― Punto y partido para Weasley ― Finalizó Fred. Ginny se levantó de la mesa y se fue con paso rápido hasta entrar en la casa. No le quería dar en el gusto a ese idiota, no quería que él supiera que su comentario había hecho mella en ella.

― ¡Que grosero eres todo el tiempo con ella Harry James! ― Lo reprendió Lily.

― ¡Mamá!

― Nada de mamá jovencito, tu conducta con Ginny es terrible ― Continuó James alzando la voz.

― ¿Nadie nota lo insufrible que es ella conmigo?

― Ve a pedirle disculpas ahora ― Demandó James.

― ¿Qué?

― Ahora ― Intervino Lily.

― ¡No iré! Acaba de insinuar que yo...

― Absolutamente nada que no sea cierto, es normal que te masturbes...

― ¡Mamá! ― Replicó Harry escandalizado mientras el resto de la mesa se desternillaba de la risa y Lucy miraba con tristeza a Harry ― ¡No me mires así!

― ¿De qué se ríen? Todos ustedes pasaron por esa etapa y considero que es algo normal, debían conocer su cuerpo y en específico su pene...

― ¡Lily!

― ¡Mamá! ― Exclamaron James y Harry respectivamente.

― Cariño no seas pudoroso, estamos en familia. No tienes de qué avergonzarte y la verdad es que es un tema que debemos tratar con delicadeza, con sutileza mi sol sonriente ― Finalizó Lily sonriendo. Los gemelos se carcajeaban a más no poder.

― Trataremos el tema con suavidad sol sonriente, no te apenes ― Se burló Ron dando unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda de Harry.

― Cierra la boca idiota ― Gruñó Harry.

― Si bien es un tema importante para nuestro sol sonriente ― Bromeó Sirius ― No es lo primordial en este momento.

― Es verdad, Harry ve a disculparte con Ginny ― Insistió James con autoridad.

― Lo siento, pero ahora mismo debo ir con Lucy a...

― Irás a disculparte con Ginny.

― Escucha mamá, te recuerdo que tengo veinticuatro años y... ¡Ahhh! ― Lily se había levantado e hizo lo mismo con su hijo, pero tirándolo de la oreja con una fuerza desmedida. Los gemelos se dejaron caer al césped atacados por la risa, y el resto miraba la escena divertidos.

― Me importa muy poco que tengas veinte, treinta ¡O cincuenta! ¡Me haces caso y ya! ― Resopló la pelirroja molesta ― ¡Irás a disculparte con Ginny ahora! ― Harry fulminó con la mirada a su madre y ella no se amedrentó ― No me asustan esas miradas, Harry ¡Ve a disculparte y por tu seguridad te surgieron que hagas lo correcto!

Harry se soltó de su madre y furibundo caminó hasta la cocina escuchando de fondo las estruendosas carcajadas de los Weasley. Todo el mundo en su contra por defender a esa fea arruinada de Ginevra, pero todos se reían cuando el blanco de los maltratos era él a manos de esa pelirroja poca cosa.

De un manotazo abrió el ventanal y ahí la vio, arrinconada lavando los platos sucios sin girarse para ver quién había ingresado en la cocina como si no le importara nada, era tan arrogante que no la soportaba.

― Mira estropajo sólo vine...

― Lárgate de una maldita vez de aquí ― Susurró Ginny crispada ― No quiero que invadas mi metro cuadrado, si estás empecinado en quedarte en la casa de tus padres, bien, entonces la que se larga seré yo ― Harry nunca la había visto tan molesta. Él pensaba que el día que lograra sacarla de sus casillas sería el hombre más feliz del planeta, pero no era ese el sentimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento. La pelirroja tenía los ojos rojos como si acabara de llorar y no era algo que le importara en realidad, pero si era honesto le impresionaba.

― ¿Estabas llora...?

― ¡No! ― Se precipitó en responder asustada de que él realmente notara sus debilidades ― ¿Por qué iba a estar llorando? No seas aún más idiota que de costumbre Harry.

― Sólo era una pregunta...

― Demasiado impertinente, ¿No te parece? ― Preguntó ella y Harry terminó por perder la paciencia.

― Me pregunto por qué siempre estás tan a la defensiva conmigo? ― Preguntó él retóricamente ― ¿Todos estos años has vivido enamorada de mí y yo jamás te he notado? ― Añadió sonriendo ― No creo, sería una historia muy típica Ginny ― Se encogió de hombros y deslizó ambas manos en los bolsillos ― ¿Es verdad qué tienes pretendiente? ― Rió ― Sería el chiste del año, qué digo año ¡Del siglo! La fea, insignificante y tonta de Ginny con novio ― Ella seguía estoica mirando a Harry sin apartar su mirada de él ― La horripilante integrante de la familia Weasley... ¿Crees que ese tipo te puede tomar en serio? Con ese moño ridículo que llevas todo el tiempo, esas ropas holgadas y horribles ¡Mira esa falda hasta los tobillos! ― Se carcajeó ― Todo el tiempo estás encerrada en ese consultorio... sabes más de pociones que de pasiones Ginevra, no naciste para excitar a un hombre. No eres merecedora de llamarte mujer, tu sola presencia lo denigra, tan fea e insufrible todo el tiempo... ¿Quién te haría el favor con una follada, aunque sea por compasión? ― Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ginny y Harry se detuvo. Bastó una lágrima de esa mujer para detener ese discurso cruel y sentirse una mierda. Él no era una mala persona, tenía varios puntos negativos, pero dañar con esa crueldad imperiosa no era uno de ellos. Miró a Ginny y por primera vez quiso disculparse porque realmente lo sentía, no quería experimentar aquella desazón en la piel. Carraspeó ― Ginny... yo...

― ¿Quieres añadir algo más a esas críticas tan básicas de mí? ― Inquirió ella con la voz firme.

― No, no sé qué quise decir... ― Ginny rió y otra tanda de lágrimas cayó.

― Yo creo que estabas muy seguro hablando. Fuiste muy enfático en tu exposición sobre lo patética que te parezco, pues mi concepto de ti no es muy diferente del tuyo, tal vez sería algo más argumentativo y no me valdría del físico o la apariencia para construir una crítica tan básica...

― ¡Lo siento! ― Exclamó Harry ― Los dos no nos soportamos, pero no fue justo que...

― ¿Justo qué? Todos estos años nos hemos insultado, aceptamos las reglas de éste juego hace mucho tiempo, ¿Ahora dime qué fue lo que te removió la conciencia? ¿Decirme fea, aburrida, patética? ― Interrogó ella furiosa ― ¡Ah! Tal vez que no merezco decirme mujer porque no calentaría a un hombre, ¿Qué te removió la conciencia?... ¡RESPONDE LA PUTA PREGUNTA! ― Harry la miraba angustiado, no podía estar molesto cuando había tocado la sensibilidad de una mujer. Hace unos minutos atrás habría pensado que Ginny no tenía sentimientos, siempre actuando como un robot, como un ser asustado de las emociones, de vivir la vida a plenitud. Sin embargo ahora la veía fúrica, apasionada ante la espera por una respuesta suya. Solamente suya.

― Tus lágrimas ― Respondió sencillamente y Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

― ¿Mis lágrimas? ― Rió ― No es nada, los científicos barajan que el llanto podría ayudar a eliminar sustancias químicas estresantes del cuerpo, lo que explicaría su "efecto relajante" ― Enfatizó mientras hablaba como si hubiera memorizado todo ― Sin embargo...

― Deja de darle un significado académico a las emociones, Ginny...

― Deja de ser un maldito cobarde y enfrenta como hombre las acciones que ejecutas, porque sin duda haré que te arrepientas de cada palabra que dijiste.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas y salió de la cocina dejando a Harry abrumado, molesto y... ¿Qué demonios significaban las últimas palabras de Ginny? bufó, cerró los ojos y sólo pudo pensar en ella... en Ginny.

* * *

Qué creen que hará Ginny?

Errores? sepan disculpar por fass!

espero sus opiniones! GRACIAS!


	3. ¡Hombre, me siento como una mujer!

_**Hola! **_

_**Iba a actualizar ayer, pero no me pude arrancar al ciber :/ pero hoy sí! **_

_**Bien, la semana pasada se me olvidó explicar que significaba la sigla C.T.M, Muchos me preguntaban que era, y por la emoción de subir el siguiente cap se me pasó. Perdón :D Pero bueno acá en Chile significa conchetumare... lo decimos mal, porque va todo junto, pero en realidad es Concha de su madre o en otros lados ponen a la hermana en el epíteto, Es una grosería tremenda, ustedes no lo repitan! ;) Ahora si quieren un ejemplo bien podría ser "Cobra el penal árbitro ctm" Así nos queda bien clarito :D **_

**_Cómo siempre quiero agradecer y dedicar el cap e tres personitas que siempre me están animando y que a veces canso con tanta cosa que les mando :P Perdón y gracias Susy, Natty y Silvia! las quiero montones! _**

**_A todas las personas que me leen y me dejan review de verdad muchas gracias, me hacen muy feliz! y a las que leen y no comentan me honran también! _**

**_Dentro de esta historia habrán muchas canciones, y en este cap está la primera Man¡ i feel like woman" de Shania Twain, espero que les guste y disfruten el cap! _**

**_Espero que no se me olvide nada más! :D _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: ¡Hombre, me siento como una mujer! **_

Ginny estaba decidida, le iba a demostrar a Harry Potter la mujer que era. Nunca más se burlaría de ella. Aunque iba a costar un gran cambio, un cambio general bien... generalizado. Así de redundante.

Suspiró cuando salía del hospital aquella fría tarde. Las tardes cálidas se fueron con una rapidez desesperante y octubre se había instalado junto con el viento y la lluvia habitual de Londres. Casi dos meses sin ver a su familia y los Potter también entraban en ese enunciado. Quería dar la sorpresa en todo sentido de la palabra y la única que había apoyado ese cambio radical era Hermione, bien y en la única que había confiado para la empresa también. Ella siempre la animó durante esos dos meses y aunque no conociera su verdadera motivación la instó con esa _"maravillosa idea" _como solía decir Hermione.

La mañana siguiente iba a dar un gran paso, aún dudaba, pero cuando recordaba las palabras de Harry se llenaba de coraje y decisión. Potter iba a recibir una sorpresa que le caería como patada en el culo y dada con una bota militar. Sonrió orgullosa.

Iba caminado por las calles de Londres hasta su casa, no quedaba muy lejos del hospital y cuando necesitaba pensar se iba caminando. Le encantaba la lluvia, sentir las gotitas en su rostro, el viento deslizándose por su cuerpo, las voces distantes de los transeúntes, los vehículos recorriendo las calles mojadas, era un ambiente perfecto para ella.

Esas cosas simples la volvían loca y no cambiaría Londres nunca ¡Nunca! ¡Era perfecto! ... hasta que sintió una mano fría en su espalda que le arrebataba la cartera que alcanzó a sostener.

― ¡Nooo! ¡Suelta maldito ladrón! ― El tipo forcejeó, pero Ginny tampoco desistió y lo único que pudo comprender fue que estaba justo en la puerta de su casa ¡Ya nadie respetaba nada!

― ¡Suelta el bolso flacucha desarmada! ― Le gritó el ladrón, con una mano tiraba del borde de la cartera y con la otra manoteó el hombro de Ginny para que la mujer cayera.

― ¡Suéltala infeliz! ― Todo sucedió en diez segundos, o quizás menos.

Otro hombre se abalanzaba sobre el ladrón y con un fuerte derechazo lo derribó por unos segundos, el salvador de Ginny perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el tipo y se enfrascaron en una pelea. Cuando la pelirroja descubrió que su salvador era Harry lanzó un gritito de sorpresa.

― ¡Harry!

― ¡Aléjate Ginny! ― Bramó él preocupado por ella, pero el ladrón vio el descuido de Harry y con eso su opción de escapar y al pasar por el lado de Ginny la empujó y los brazos de Harry la acogieron antes que lo hiciera el suelo ― ¡Te romperé los dientes si te vuelves a acercar a ella cabrón! ― Gritó él, pero del tipo ya no se veía ni el pelo. Ginny respiraba agitada, asustada e impresionada. Harry por fin se fijó en ella, la tomó del rostro y la miró preocupado ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ― Preguntaba atropelladamente.

― Sí, estoy... asustada ― Respondió sinceramente, Harry gruñó y sorpresivamente para los dos él la abrazó. El abrazo duró tres segundos, el tiempo necesario para que él comprendiera lo que su cuerpo había decidido hacer, carraspeó nervioso y la miró.

― No te pasará nada ― Dijo aturdido ― Deberías usar el auto...

― Necesitaba caminar

― Es tarde para caminar.

― Lo sé, pero lo necesitaba ― La conversación sin peleas desconcertó tanto a Harry como a Ginny. Ella se masajeó la frente, se removió el moño y se alisó la ropa, miró a Harry y arqueó una ceja ― ¿Qué hacías acá?

― Nuestras madres estaban preocupadas por ti, y me pidieron que viniera a ver si todo estaba en orden. No vas a las reuniones familiares hace dos meses y pensé que...

― Tengo mucho trabajo ― Se adelantó Ginny. No quería volver a tocar el tema de la última pelea que habían tenido.

― Claro, lo supuse...

― Gracias...

― ¿Por qué?

― Por salvarme de ese ladrón ― Sonrió Ginny y Harry se encontró devolviendo la sonrisa. Ella sabía que era el momento de comenzar con su plan. Era ahora o nunca. Inspiró y se armó de valor.

― ¿Sabías que los gemelos organizaron una salida para éste sábado? ― Harry asintió dubitativo.

― Organizan esas salidas una o dos veces al mes, siempre te invitan, pero tú...

― Trabajo los sábados ― Sonrió Ginny ― Lo sé, pero este fin de semana estoy libre. Hace cuatro años que no tengo alguna especie de vacación y supongo que este fin de semana lo será y pensé que sería interesante festejarlo con la familia, así que acepté.

― ¿Entonces vas?

― Es un bar con karaoke, George me dijo que siempre iban al mismo.

― Sí ― Respondió confundido. Por primera vez Harry y Ginny mantenían una conversación sin perder la paciencia el uno con el otro. Algo que sorprendió a Harry, y recién entonces reparó en la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. La frase "Lechuza arpía rojiza" estaba en la punta de la lengua y no sabía en qué momento decirla.

― Entonces nos vemos el sábado ― Dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta de la casa, se giró para despedirse de Harry ― Gracias por salvarme la vida y por visitarme, saluda a mi madre y a Lily de mi parte, adiós Harry ― Sonrió y entró. Harry vio como cerraba la puerta y se quedó unos segundos mirando la madera oscura... cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo negó con la cabeza, caminó hasta su auto, encendió el motor y se perdió en las calles de Londres.

_***Lechuza&Alcohólico***_

Parte de los Weasley y Harry esperaban a Ginny en las afueras del local _"Crazy Pub" _con más de media hora de retraso. El joven auror estaba impaciente por entrar y poder cazar a la primera presa de la noche, pero por culpa de la fealdad en persona no podía llevar a cabo su plan. Cómo detestaba que esa mujer si hiciera espera _"Como si necesitara unas horas más para ser linda, a esa boba no le alcanzaba ni siquiera con un siglo para ser menos fea" _Pensó Harry fastidiado.

― Estoy segura que Ginny llegará más tarde, ¿Por qué no entramos y esperamos por ella dentro? ― Sugirió Hermione mirando ansiosa al resto del grupo

― No, Ginny es puntual ― Respondió Ron mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle en busca de su hermana con expresión preocupada ― Además no me gustaría que esté sola aquí haciendo una fila para ingresar al local...

― ¿Qué le podría pasar? ― Preguntó Harry sarcástico ― No es que vaya a deslumbrar con su apariencia y algún tipo quiera aprovecharse o se enamore de tu hermana ― Hermione miró significativamente a su amigo y luego arqueó una ceja.

― Entren ustedes, nosotros esperaremos por ella ― Intervino Fred ignorando el comentario de Harry.

― Entremos todos, cuando Ginny llegue me enviará un _whatsapp_ y podremos venir a rescatarla ― Simplificó Hermione sonriendo. Ron miró a su novia ceñudo, luego miró su alrededor y no vio señales de su hermana, después de unos minutos decidió que su mujer tenía razón. Harry suspiró aliviado, al fin la caza comenzaría.

Le exasperaba tanta atención con esa mujer, aunque tampoco podría culparlos dado que él hace unos días había sentido lo mismo. Un extraño impulso lo sacudió cuando fue hasta su casa y vio como se negaba a entregar su bolso a un ladrón, en ese momento había sentido esa imprevista sensación de protección, de no querer saber que ella había pasado por circunstancias tormentosas porque eso a él lo angustiaría. _Extraño_, pensó cuando todos se sentaban en el mismo sitio de siempre, justo en frente del escenario, juntando dos mesas redondas.

Era extraño sentir _esas cosas, _sobre todo cuando por primera vez las experimentaba y justamente era ella quien las inspiraran. Pidió un escocés con hielo mientras le sonreía a la bonita camarera... definitivamente necesitaba un buen polvo. Después que el cerebro de Lucy se viera infestado con imágenes de vestidos de novia y pastel de boda había decidido cortar la relación con ella. Era lo mejor, él no era una persona para relaciones estables, se estremeció de sólo pensar en algo estable en su vida además de la familia y su trabajo.

Cuando volvió la camarera con el pedido de la mesa le sonrió descarada a Harry y éste le guiñó un ojo. Los chicos comenzaron a entablar una agradable conversación mientras reían y Ron cada cinco minutos miraba su reloj, cinco segundos más tarde olvidaba todo con los besos de su novia. Los primeros valientes se subieron al escenario y cantaron desde "La guitarra" de Los auténticos decadentes hasta "Loca" de Shakira.

En la segunda ronda de tragos un tipo alto y corpulento se subió al escenario pidiendo la atención del público, Hermione en especial aplaudió emocionada.

― ¡¿Cómo está la gente en _"Crazy pub"?! _― Preguntó el animador alzando un brazo mientras sonreía enfervorizado a los clientes ― Esta noche en el número central nos complace presentar a una bonita y encantadora muchacha ― Anunció el tipo riendo cuando se escucharon varios vítores ― Ella es muy tímida y es su primera vez ― Sonrió alzando las cejas cuando los "Awww" se hicieron presentes ― 1, 65 metro de dulzura, carisma y sensualidad. Su palabra favorita es "Desafío" Detesta una conversación sin contenido, cáustica con algún carcamal ― Harry se detuvo unos segundos antes de beber de su escocés, esas palabras se le hacían tan familiares. Se rascó la cabeza y bebió ― Está soltera y dispuesta a conocer a quien embruje con su canción esta noche. Es amante de los animales, adora el trabajo social y habla tres idiomas ― Varios gritaron excitados y Hermione particularmente alzó los brazos entusiasta ― Dejo con ustedes a la flamante, despampanante y única... Ginny Weasley! ― La reacción de los gemelos, Ron y Harry fue la misma, escupir el trago que tenían en la boca y Hermione aplaudió... y no fue la única cuando una mujer que no podía ser Ginny se plantó en el escenario con otros cuatro tipos.

La mujer lucía un abrigo negro brillante que llegaba hasta la rodilla rodeando una figura que quitaba el hipo, un sombrero de copa y unas botas de charol con un taco de al menos quince centímetros. Cuando una canción comenzó a sonar, ella alzó la vista y Harry abrió la boca... estaba irreconocible y a la vez no podía ser otra mujer...

_**Let´s go girls...**_

Estaba maquillada, sus ojos castaños resaltaban entre la máscara y el delineador negro, sus pómulos brillaban en un encantador tono tostado ocultado las bonitas pecas y sus labios... "_Merlín sus labios_" pensó Harry aturdido. Los labios de Ginny eran un llamado para ser devorados, con ese rojo carmín tan sensual y sexual. Él ya estaba en el primer lugar de la fila interminable de candidatos que deseaban probar esa boca roja. Harry sacudió la cabeza al pensar esa estupidez, seguramente era la impresión de ver a Ginny tan... bonita... _ "¡Qué había pasado con esta mujer!" _

_**Saldré esta noche, me siento bien, dejaré todo para después**_

_**Quiero hacer ruido, realmente alzar mi voz**_

_**Sí, quiero gritar y gritar. **_

_**Sin inhibiciones y ninguna condición**_

_**pasarme un poco de la raya**_

_**No actuaré políticamente correcta, yo sólo quiero pasarlo bien**_

_**Lo mejor de ser mujer es el privilegio de tener un poco de diversión y... **_

"_Esta es tu noche Ginevra, demuéstrale a ese borde infeliz que con una Weasley nadie se mete, nadie te humilla" _ Ginny sonrió, sintiendo como la canción la invadía, como se enloquecía cerrando los ojos pensando que en ese lugar no había absolutamente nadie, salvo claro, el nesciente de Harry Potter. Abrió los ojos y se maravilló de ver la boca abierta de ese intento de hombre mirándola sorprendido recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. _"Hurra" _pensó, sonrió y bailó. Esa noche haría exactamente lo mismo que decía la letra de esa canción ¡Quería sentirse una mujer! especialmente una que podía seducir, encantar y hasta excitar. Bien, el primer objetivo había sido superado con creces, había alcanzado y abastecido sus propias expectativas. Que feliz se sentiría la profesora McGonagall al ver como una de sus alumnas se desempañaba con tanto ahínco en sus deberes. El segundo objetivo era bailar y seducir... Respiró profundamente y se movió, contoneó sus caderas mientras sostenía el micrófono y uno de sus bailarines se le acercaba, apoyó una mano en el hombro del hombre y con un sensual movimiento de caderas comenzó a descender por el cuerpo perfecto del bailarín, miró al público, se mordió el labio y sonrió. Con gracia se levantó hasta guiñarle un ojos al otro hombre ¡Dios había nacido para esto! ¿Cómo tardó tanto en darse cuenta?

_**Oh oh oh enloquecer, olvidar que soy una dama**_

_**camisas de hombre, faldas cortas **_

_**Oh oh oh realmente enloquecer**_

_**Sí, realmente con estilo...**_

Ella sentía la canción vibrar en cada poro de su piel. Sí, se sentía deseada, vitoreada por la multitud que gritaba y le lanzaba besos, hasta flores le lanzaban. Era una diosa que sabía lo que hacía, una diosa que disfrutaba plenamente de sus movimientos que encantaban y seducían a los hombres ¿Esto era sentirse idolatrada por una manada de lobos feroces? mmm ¡Le encantaba! ¡Quería más de esa efervescencia enloquecedora para sus días venideros! Se siguió contoneando segura de sí misma, dichosa por la acalorada recepción del género masculino... hasta que enredó el taco de la bota en un cable y se fue de rodillas al suelo... Un segundo y la diosa que llevaba dentro corrió despavorida hasta esconderse tras el escenario... Un silencio abrumador se instaló en el _"Crazy pub" _y hasta la música dejó de oírse. Ginny cerró los ojos _"Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡No! ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Mierda Ginevra!" _Un carraspeo se escuchó, alguien al fondo del local tosió y Ginny alzó la cabeza y sonrió... Una puta piedra en su camino, o en este caso un puñetero cable, no iba a detener sus planes, no señor, se levantó con rapidez y vio que todo el mundo la observaba detenidamente e incluso Harry se había levantado boquiabierto, atolondrado y hasta un poco idiota se veía. _Algo normal_, pensó Ginny.

― _Oh oh oh entra en la acción, siente la atracción ... _― Comenzó a cantar a capela decidida mientras abría el abrigo que hasta ese momento olvidó quitar. Lo bajó con cuidado por los hombros y luego lo lanzó al público, que poco a poco comenzaba a aplaudir en concordancia con la melodía de la canción que había dejado de sonar ― _Teñirme el cabello, atreverme a hacerlo Oh oh oh quiero ser libre, sentir lo que siento... ¡Hombre! me siento como una mujer! _― Cantó y el público aplaudió encantado con la pelirroja.

Harry impresionado vio el atuendo que había bajo ese infernal abrigo, se le secó la boca y bebió un poco de su escocés con hielo. Una camisa blanca y una falda extremadamente corta de charol negro. Ginny exhibía sus largas piernas que en ese momento se le antojó tocar, morder y lamerlas... _"Dios, ¿En serio estaba pensando eso?" _Se sentó abrumado, sintiendo un dolor en su entrepierna... _"Sería el único con una erección... ¿Erección?" _Miró de forma disimulada hacia abajo y luego cerró los ojos resignado _"Sí, necesitaba un polvo con urgencia"_

La música comenzó a sonar a la par con el estribillo que en ese momento ella entonaba, sonriendo y bailando de manera innata, avivando el deseo de los hombres que la miraban con lujuria.

_**Las chicas necesitan un descanso esta noche, vamos a tomar **_

_**La oportunidad de salir de la cuidad**_

_**No queremos romance, sólo queremos bailar **_

_**el pelo nos vamos a soltar**_

_**Lo mejor de ser mujer es el privilegio de tener un poco de diversión y... **_

Era el momento de quitar la camisa blanca y quedar en ese corsé negro que realzaba sus bonitos pechos, los guantes negros de gamuza hasta los codos eran el último accesorio de esa noche que Harry vería... "_Por qué ella no se sacaría toda la ropa, ¿Verdad? Maldita sea..." _Estaba enloquecido con la sonrisa, las piernas, los movimientos, los pechos... estaba loco con Ginny, algo que no era desconocido en su mundo. Cada vez que discutían ella conseguía destrozar su paz, pero esta vez había conseguido algo más que su serenidad, había conseguido que tuviera una semi erección al lado de sus hermanos y cuando nada podía ir peor la muy condenada había bajado del escenario y caminaba decidida hasta él _"¡Oh no! Dios, no permitas que el pecado se acerque a mi cuerpo" _oraba él, buscando desesperado la manera de zafar y correr de ese lugar, pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas y Ginny estaba parada justo frente a él, luciendo una sonrisa despampanante, mostrando un cuerpo perfecto _"¿Que come la condenada que está tan buena? ¿Cómo lo hizo en en cinco días? ¡Me va a comer vivo! _

_**Oh oh oh enloquecer, olvidar que soy una dama**_

_**camisas de hombre, faldas cortas **_

_**Oh oh oh realmente enloquecer**_

_**Sí, realmente con estilo.**_

_**Oh oh oh entra en la acción, siente la atracción **_

_**Teñirme el cabello, atreverme a hacerlo**_

_**Oh oh oh quiero ser libre, sentir lo que siento **_

_**¡Hombre! me siento como una mujer! **_

Harry tragó en seco cuando ella alzó esa bota amenazadora y la posaba justo entre medio de sus piernas, lanzó un silbido de alivio cuando vio que su adorada anatomía no sufrió los embates de ese acto tan violento y... sexy. Él dio un respingo asustado y entonces Ginny se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a él, mostrando ese hermoso y pelirrojo cabello atado de una manera muy diferente a la frecuentada. El flequillo hacia un costado se perdía en el elegante moño.

_**Lo mejor de ser mujer es el privilegio de tener un poco de diversión y... **_

_**Oh oh oh enloquecer, olvidar que soy una dama**_

_**camisas de hombre, faldas cortas **_

_**Oh oh oh realmente enloquecer**_

_**Sí, realmente con estilo.**_

_**Oh oh oh entra en la acción, siente la atracción **_

_**Teñirme el cabello, atreverme a hacerlo**_

_**Oh oh oh quiero ser libre, sentir lo que siento **_

_**¡Hombre! me siento como una mujer! **_

Ella rió, con las manos separó las piernas de Harry y se situó entre medio, apoyó una mano en la rodilla del hombre y comenzó a contonear sus caderas hasta rozar su nariz con la de él...

― _Oh oh sí, me vuelvo totalmente loca... _― Canturreó mordiéndose el labio moviendo los hombros y sonriendo de una manera tan... excitante que cautivó a Harry ―_ ¿Lo puedes sentir Harry? _― Susurró mirando los labios del mejor amigo de su hermano y cuando él asintió rendido a su hechizo, ella se alejó dando una panorámica perfecta de su trasero ― _vamos, vamos, vamos, bebé _―Harry se estremeció y no dejó de mirarla un segundo _"Ay Merlín estoy duro" _Pensó cuando se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre su erección _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta y por eso me lo dejó?" _Se preguntó mientras veía que Ginny subía al escenario para finalizar su actuación y ser absolutamente venerada por los hombres que esa noche estaban en el pub ― _¡Me siento como una mujer! _― Y definitivamente ella así se sentía, Ginny saludó con su mano y lanzó varios besos al aire y con una sonrisa deslumbrante desapareció tras el escenario.

― ¿Esa era mi hermana? ― Preguntó Ron aún impactado.

― ¡Por supuesto! ― Asintió Hermione con vehemencia ― ¡Se veía hermosa!

― ¿Quién le enseñó a bailar de esa manera? ― Cuestionó George.

― Éstos últimos días ha salido mucho con Oliver, creo que practicaron demasiado ― Sonrió Hermione y Harry por vez primera salió de su letargo luego de que Ginny saliera de su campo visual.

― ¿Oliver? ― Preguntó.

― ¿El novio? ― Inquirió Fred bebiendo de su vodka naranja.

― No es el novio, pero está muy interesado en ella ― Explicó Hermione, luego alzó la vista como si buscara algo y levantó la mano sonriendo ― Ahí está ¡Oliver aquí! ― Harry se giró y casi se cae de culo cuando vio a Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán de Quidditch. Era mucho más alto que él, varias chicas se giraban para mirarlo y lanzar suspiros. Era un hijo de puta apuesto.

― ¡Hola! ― Saludó el joven cuando se sentó justo al lado de Harry ― Tuve una emergencia en el hospital, no alcancé a ver el espectáculo de Ginevra ― Se lamentó mientras pedía una cerveza a la camarera que al parecer había olvidado su fascinación por Harry y lanzó los dardos a Oliver. El auror la miró ofendido y la chica ni siquiera lo miró.

― Fue maravillosa, lo hizo espectacular ― Le aseguró Hermione.

― ¿Quién más sabía de la sorpresa de mi hermanita? ― Inquirió Ron alzando una ceja.

― Era una sorpresa y no podíamos decir nada.

― Imagino que ya viste su cambio de aspecto ― Preguntó Harry directamente a Oliver, el joven frunció el ceño mientras bebía cerveza.

― ¿Cambio de aspecto? Creo que no sé a qué te refieres.

― ¡Oh vamos! Todos sabemos qué quiero decir, nunca había visto una gota de maquillaje en su rostro, ni siquiera su cabello tan brillante y ese cuerpo perfec... ― Harry carraspeó incómodo y todos se giraron para observarlo, nervioso se bebió de un sorbo el whisky.

― Ginevra nunca necesitó maquillaje o ropas ajustadas para verse hermosa, ella simplemente lo es ― Señaló Oliver siendo observado por los hermanos de su amiga.

― Entonces es cierto ― Comentó George ― Estás loco por mi hermana.

― ¡Oliver! ― Exclamó alguien más, todos se giraron y sorprendidos vieron a Ginny con el cabello largo y fragante suelto. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y ajustados. Una blusa blanca y entallada finalizaba el impactante atuendo de la sanadora Weasley. Varios tipos la aplaudieron, otros más osados le pidieron citas, Ginny decantaba amablemente y sonreía abrumada por sentirse tan expuesta y admirada.

― ¡Cariño! ― Le sonrió Oliver levantándose de su silla abriendo los brazos para acoger a la pelirroja en sus brazos ― Hermione me dijo que estuviste perfecta, me hubiese gustado mucho poder verte, pero surgió una emergencia y...

― No te preocupes, ya tendremos otra ocasión tú y yo solos ― El comentario de Ginny dejó pasmado a Harry y a Oliver, ella le sonrió coqueta a su amigo y colega.

― ¿Alguien quiere otro trago? ¡Yo invito esta ronda! ― Exclamó Fred ― ¡Quiero brindar por mi hermana! ― Añadió mirando sonriente a Ginny.

Y no era el único que no le podía apartar la mirada a la pelirroja. Su gemelo también miraba maravillado a su hermana menor. Ronald estaba enternecido con el cambio de Ginny, se tranquilizó cuando ella se sentó a su lado y le susurró al oído _"Lo necesitaba" _Entonces él se alegró por el radical y maravilloso cambio de su hermana.

Oliver estaba fascinado con Ginny, no dejaba de mirarla, de ser atento con ella, de sonreír con ella, de buscar el contacto con la piel de la pelirroja... y en la otra esquina estaba Harry tan malhumorado como impresionado y cautivado también.

Desde la última pelea que habían tenido en la casa de sus padres se sentía culpable, había dicho un montón de basura que no creía mereciera Ginny, aunque esa mujer fuera un dolor insoportable en el culo. Después cuando fue a visitarla, por insistencia de su madre y de Molly, fue consciente de que podía mantener una conversación civilizada con la lechuza arpía. Y justamente esa paz inusitada lo cabreó, esa no era la relación que quería con esa mujer, él quería discutir, lograr que ella se enojara, sacar la furia contenida de Ginny, exasperarla como sólo él podía, pero ahora...

Ahora era diferente. Ella había cambiado y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo verla sonreír coqueta le había provocado una erección. Sus movimientos tan femeninos y sensuales lo cautivaron desde el primer momento, incluso la caída de Ginny en plena actuación. Sonrió cuando recordó la forma en que había afrontado el inconveniente, levantándose con decisión y enfrentando la situación con coraje y entereza. Era una visión adorable.

― Lily y Molly se volverán locas cuando te vean ― Sonrió Hermione.

― ¿Cuándo hiciste este cambio hermanita? ― Preguntó George.

― Hace tiempo quería hacerlo, pero me decidí el martes.

― Tenía el cabello más largo que he visto en mi vida ― Rió Oliver mirando a Ginny. Harry sintió una punzada de celos, ¿Ese idiota había visto el cabello de Ginny incluso antes del cambio?

― Era necesario un nuevo corte ― Sonrió Ginny.

― Es necesario brindar, como propuso Fred ― Harry señaló con su vaso al gemelo y éste alzó su copa ― Por tantas cosas, por el espectáculo de Ginevra ― La miró a los ojos y sonrió ― Por dejarme su sombrero ― Sonrió e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y ella se ruborizó ― Por la nueva Ginny.

― Una nueva Ginny que verás muy seguido, Harry ― Los dos sonrieron consciente del desafío que se juraban en silencio. _"Querida Venganza" _Pensó Ginny.

* * *

_El Crazy pub existe, de hecho está muy cerca de mi casa, es un club con karaoke y es muy entretenido. _

_La historia va tomando forma, será rápida, pero no sé cuántos caps tendrá... seguro más de diez o quizás sean diez o no sé! jajaja no lo tengo claro! _

_Les aviso a quienes siguen "Comenzar de nuevo" que entrará en una especie de receso, un tiempito más largo del acostumbrado en el cuál no actualizaré la historia. _

_Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias, espero que hoy gane Chilito lindo! _

_Espero sus impresiones! ;) _


	4. ¡Tu belleza me ha dejado ciego!

Hola!

No pude actualizar antes por no tener internet, ahora ese problema se acabó! espero poder actualizar una vez a la semana, ya tengo varios capítulos escritos y la inspiración no me ha fallado hasta ahora, algo que agradezco muuucho.

Muchas gracias también por la buena onda de siempre y por dejar tan lindos comentarios! son geniales!

Como siempre esta actualización tiene varios destinatarios, a Ed-Wiz que volvió a las pistas y sé que su vuela pluma anda a toda máquina! Hurra por él que ya tendremos sus actualizaciones! También a Mar, a mi colega, que hoy cumple añitos y lo debe estar pasando genial con Matt (Recuerda que sólo es prestado) También a Ginalore por la buena onda de siempre y como te prometí acá estoy dejando un capítulo nuevo! A Gadi y a las locas que hacen mis días felices, mi enfermedad la hacen más amena en éstos días y siempre SIEMPRE me entregan su cariño (Sin mí no sabrían vivir)

También a Natalia, Chunchis... este año no ha sido enteramente azul, pero no necesitamos victorias para seguir amando y alentando a la U, porque en las buenas la queremos y en las malas amamos esa insignia que tantas alegrías nos ha dado, ha no decaer y alentar hasta el final!

A mi Chuky! CHUKY! debo decir que por fin nos conocimos y "Santiasco" como ella le dice ardió jajaja fue un agrado que me conocieras, que visitaras mi casa, que tosieras durante toda la película ajjajajaja! te quiero loca, gracias por todo!

Y a la yegua mayor... que pronto está por lanzar nueva historia, Sí, Anatripotter está por lanzar nueva historia! Espero que lo hagas pronto, porque de esa cabecita te sale humo! Ahora está escribiendo CAC y casi no me pesca por el whatsapp! no la presiono porque está haciendo la obra del mes! te quiero yegua!

Y a todos que pasan a leer mis locuras también les agradezco!

Espero les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¡Tu belleza me ha dejado ciego… literalmente!**

Mientras más lo pensaba las dudas se disipaban, el recuerdo era más nítido, el sabor de la victoria era más embriagante y la dicha más evidente ¡Logró calentar a Harry Potter! Porque esa erección que había vislumbrado aquel sábado por la noche no era más que la consecuencia de su baile _"Levanta pollas" _como lo había catalogado Hermione "¡Hurra"!

Esa noche había ganado la guerra, estaba segura. Después de centenares de batallas por fin había conseguido dar con el punto débil de su contrincante y poder alzarse victoriosa. Ahora como sabía cuál era el talón de Aquiles de su peor enemigo pretendía seguir jugando y divertirse en pos de la venganza estancada durante... ¿Cuántos años de odio mutuo eran? ¡Ah claro! desde que nacieron.

Esa era la razón por la cual quería persistir, él había mostrado interés en ella y Ginny no iba a desperdiciar el entusiasmo de Harry. Aún podía recordar su aturdimiento mientras la veía bailar, contonearse como si la música y ella fueran sólo una cosa, como si de pronto la pasión que antes sólo demostrara por su carrera no hubiese existido nunca y la música vibrara en sus venas y barboteara en sus sensuales contoneos cómo el único objetivo de su vida.

Sonrió y bebió un poco de su café matutino mientras esperaba dentro de treinta minutos más a su tercer paciente. Desde el domingo hasta hoy viernes tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Harry, algo inusual. Y siete llamadas de Oliver, algo usual, pensó mientras se acomodaba las gafas sin montura. De manera brusca e imprevista se abrió la puerta de su consulta mostrando la regordeta figura de una enfermera.

— Tenemos un caso grave en el pabellón, sanadora Weasley.

— Hábleme de ello por favor, Burke — Pidió Ginny mientras se levantaba de la silla.

— Tenemos un caso de urgencia, tiempo estimado de llegada cinco minutos. Auror en misión. Herida de bala con probable perforación de la aorta. Colapsó dos veces cuando sus compañeros intentaban trasladarlo hasta el hospital, sanadora. — Decía la enfermera Burke mientras salían de la consulta para internarse por un pasillo largo que conectaba con los pabellones.

— ¿Nombre? — La enfermera Burke miró la ficha del paciente.

— Harry Potter — Ginny se giró hacia la enfermera de forma violenta, boquiabierta y asustada.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Fue un tiroteo, presumo que estaban en una misión muggle, al menos las armas y la herida lo son sanadora Weasley. Supongo que al ser misión muggle una varita no fue la causa de su herida y ya ha perdido mucha sangre.

Con paso presuroso las dos mujeres caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de urgencias. El equipo que constaba de tres enfermeros más estaba esperando a la sanadora Weasley. Harry estaba inconsciente sobre la camilla, una de las enfermeras cortaba la ropa de Harry para dejar vía libre la herida en el pecho donde había una especia de riachuelillo de sangre.

Ginny se lavó las manos y se puso unos guantes quirúrgicos. Miró los resultados de los rayos X que le habían practicado a Harry. Iba a ser una operación difícil, la herida era muy profunda y la bala seguía albergada en la cavidad torácica del cuerpo pálido de Harry.

— ¿Cómo procederá?

— Hacer una cirugía muggle implica tiempo, algo que no está a nuestro favor.

— Le pusimos dos intravenosas con suero. La presión arterial es de sesenta sobre cuarenta y está bajando rápidamente. El ritmo cardíaco está en ciento cuarenta. La respiración es de cuarenta. Esta intubado oralmente. Sufrió fibrilación ventricular de camino hacia aquí. El ritmo sinusal es de ciento treinta — Decía el anestesista mirando a Ginny.

— Bien señores, procederemos con magia. Será una operación complicada y dado a la pérdida de sangre también intervendremos con rapidez — Demandó Ginny mirando a Harry sintiendo la adrenalina que implicaba salvar una vida, haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para mantenerlo vivo, no había espacio en su cabeza para alojar alguna idea que permitiera perderlo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando tomó la varita y comenzó a intervenir en la herida — Sutura — Susurró, Burke dejó un par pinzas en la mano de Ginny mientras la pelirroja seguía precediendo con la varita sin apartar la vista de la herida — El pericardio está taponado por una herida de bala en el ventrículo derecho, la sangre se está filtrando a la bolsa del pericardio…

— ¡Está comprimiendo el corazón y compromete su función causando que bombee desastrosamente! — Decía otra enfermera mirando a Ginny preocupada.

— No lo perderemos — Sentenció Ginny alzando la vista mirando a su equipo de trabajo con determinación.

— La presión arterial es de sesenta sobre cuarenta y está descendiendo rápidamente, cincuenta sobre cuarenta...

— ¡Mierda no! — Dijo bruscamente, mirando la cara de Harry — Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en dejarme idiota — Decía ella volviendo su atención a la herida —. Si te me mueres me voy a enfadar mucho, ¿Con quién más discutiría Potter?

— Está fibrilando otra vez— Decía la enfermera.

— ¡Lo perdemos!

— ¡Cabrón ignorante no pienses en dejarme!

_***Lechuza&Alcohólico* **_

Lily y James estaban en la salita de espera desesperados sin tener noticias de su hijo. Hace casi una hora que habían llegado, sólo unos pocos minutos después de saber qué había sucedido con Harry. Lily lloraba angustiada en el pecho de su marido y él intentaba consolarla cuando vio a otra pelirroja entrar en la salita con un aspecto insondable y angustiado. James cerró los ojos y temió lo peor.

— Lily, James — La pelirroja mayor se giró al escuchar la voz de Ginny.

— Dime qué está pasando, Ginny — Lloró desesperada — Sólo sé que mi hijo está gravemente herido.

— Harry llegó con una herida de bala en la aorta, cerca del corazón — Decía Ginny con unos análisis en las manos — Estaba grave, fue una cirugía muy complicada, pero logramos estabilizarlo — Explicó con la voz quebrada y Lily se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró.

— No sabes cómo te agradezco todo lo que haces, cielo — Lloraba la mujer completamente aliviada. Ginny miró a James y él sonrió vocalizando un "Gracias" que no pudo decir con palabras visiblemente emocionado.

— No tienes que agradecer nada Lils, es mi trabajo — Sonrió. Lily la miró a los ojos y asintió.

— James y yo te lo agradecemos profundamente cielo, salvaste a nuestro único hijo — Ginny sonrió. Miró los papeles que sostenía.

— Debo volver, hay otros aurores que necesitan asistencia. Harry aún no puede recibir visitas, quiero que esté completamente tranquilo y cuando despierte les avisaré. Si prefieren pueden ir a casa y esperar allí o de caso contrario...

— ¡Lily! — Exclamó una voz tras sus espaldas, Ginny sonrió a la pareja.

— O de caso contrario esperar aquí junto a mis padres — Añadió la sanadora cuando sus padres llegaron hasta ellos preocupados — Harry está bien — Les sonrió mientras sus padres la miraban estupefactos — En cuanto vuelva a examinar a Harry le pediré a una enfermera que les dé un pormenorizado informe de la salud de nuestro auror — Sonrió y se alejó de ellos. Molly miró a Lily aún impactada por lo que había visto.

— ¿Te diste cuenta...? — Musitó Molly.

— Gracias por venir, Lily y yo estábamos desesperados — Suspiró James — Ginny es una gran sanadora, Harry estará en deuda para siempre.

— Ronald nos avisó hace unos minutos — Dijo Arthur, Lily miraba ceñuda a Molly.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó mirando a su amiga confundida — Harry está bien, Ginny nos dijo...

— La escuché y es un alivio saber que nuestro Harry está bien, pero ¿Nadie se fijó en ella?

— ¡Claro! Se veía agotada...

— ¡Merlín Lily!

— ¿Qué?

— Tenía los ojos pintados — Puntualizó Arthur.

— ¡Maquillada Arthur! — Le corrigió su mujer — Era un maquillaje suave, su cabello estaba atado en un moño juvenil, mi hija se veía preciosa — Explicó Molly.

— Nuestra hija es preciosa — Rezongó Arthur.

— Claro que sí, pero nunca había exteriorizado su belleza — Decía Molly.

— ¡No reparé en ese detalle!

— ¡Es lógico, estabas preocupada por tu hijo!

— Quiero ver a Ginny — Protestó Lily como una niña caprichosa.

— Cariño, no empieces ahora — Susurró James.

_***Lechuza&Alcohólico***_

— La enfermera Burke me informó que habías tenido una actuación soberbia en el quirófano — Decía Oliver mirando a Ginny, ella sonrió mientras miraba los avances del estado de Harry.

— ¿Cómo siguen los otros pacientes? Imagino que tú te hiciste cargo.

— ¡Claro jefa! — Sonrió — Todo está bien, le administramos sedantes, pociones regenerativas, Harry era el caso más grave. Vi el informe y te luciste pequeña — Ella arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió.

— ¿Nuestros pacientes están suficientemente bien cómo para no pasar la noche en este hospital? — Oliver asintió.

— Sólo tú paciente, Ginevra — Respondió. La miró unos segundos nervioso, y luego carraspeó — Me preguntaba si... — Ginny por fin alzó la vista y miró a Oliver.

— ¿Qué pasa Oliver? — A la pelirroja le causaba ternura ver el rubor en las mejillas de Oliver, era un joven adorable y él la había visto antes de su cambio. Había notado que existía, incluso con sus faldas largas y holgadas Oliver decía que ella era preciosa.

— Me preguntaba si... hoy quizás... te gustaría cenar conmigo — Preguntó él.

Una voz llamó su atención, una voz que se escuchaba bastante lejana. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados pesaban mucho. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero poco a poco su cuerpo iba respondiendo a las demandas que daba su cerebro... la voz...

Me parece una idea estupenda Oliver, pero quisiera estar disponible si ocurre algún contratiempo con Harry — Oliver asintió cabizbajo.

— ¿Segura? — Sonrió tímidamente — Harry no quedará solo, hay muchas enfermeras de turno que pueden lidiar con cualquier tipo de problema que él pueda afrontar, cielo — Harry frunció el ceño, la voz... sabía quién era.

— Estoy segura que no soy imprescindible en este lugar Oliver...

— No es lo que quise decir — Se apresuró en decir el joven y Ginny sonrió.

— Claro que lo sé, pero preferiría pasar la noche en el hospital y poder cuidar de Harry y de otros pacientes que me necesiten — Insistió ella y Oliver se enamoró más. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro.

— ¿Carne asada con ensaladas y zumo de mango en tu consulta? — Ginny rió y asintió.

— Me parece perfecto — Oliver suspiró y Harry frunció el ceño, en ese momento le podría dar un ataque al corazón y su médico de cabecera estaba concentrada en concertar una cita. El tipo tenía una cara de idiota perdedor mientras observaba a su sanadora y ella sonreía... Que idiotez. Quería que Oliver se fuera y los dejara solos. Quería que su sanadora se ocupara de él. Ahora.

— En una hora en su consulta sanadora Weasley — Ginny aún sonreía cuando Oliver salió de la habitación de Harry, y el auror lo pudo ver claramente, para eso no necesitaba las gafas. Las gafas... cerró los ojos rápidamente, para luego abrirlos de manera pausada, parpadeando varias veces.

— ¡Harry! — Exclamó Ginny al ver a su paciente abrir los ojos desorientado.

— ¿Lechuza, eres tú? — Preguntó él con dificultad mientras tosía.

— ¡Merlín alcohólico! — Ella se acercó y puso ambas manos en el rostro pálido de Harry — Necesito que te calmes y abras tus ojos, necesito ver tus pupilas...

— Lechuza, espera...

— Tranquilo, seré cuidadosa...

— No, lechuza no entiendes... — Decía Harry atropelladamente dejando sus manos sobre los hombros de Ginny.

— Necesito que me mires a los ojos y te calmes...

— ¡De eso se trata lechuza!

— ¡No me grites alcohólico!

— ¡No veo nada!

— Es lógico, pues no tienes las gafas puestas bruto indómito

— ¡No veo nada, nada nada! — Exclamó él desesperado. Ginny lo observó atónita.

— No puede ser...

— ¡Mierda, sí que lo es! ¡He quedado ciego! — Exclamó en un tono dramático tocándose el rostro desesperado.

— Pero...

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Me dejaste ciego y gozaste al hacerlo!

— ¡Noo! Maldición Harry, nunca haría algo así. De hecho no sé por qué tu visión se vio afectada — Decía Ginny mirando a Harry destrozada, desesperada buscando alguna señal que le indicara el porqué de la ceguera de Harry — Haré que te examinen, entonces sabré cuál es el problema y te juro que trabajaré toda la noche para que vuelvas a ver...

— ¿Aunque eso signifique que tu carne asada con ensaladas y tu zumo de mango se vea interrumpido? ¿Qué crees que dirá tu querido Olivercito?

— No importa, es más importante...

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo un poco pálida.

— Estoy bien, no te preocu... — Se interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza, de pronto miró a Harry y frunció el ceño al verlo sonreír. ¡El idiota le había jugado una grande!

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, INSENSATO, IMBÉCIL, INMADURO! — Harry reía pese al dolor que sentía en las costillas y el pecho — ¡Que te den por el culo enfermo de mierda!

— No te enojes, lechu, era una broma...

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende viniendo de ti? — Ironizó dejando sus manos en la cintura.

— Estabas un poco estresada y me pareció oportuno un momento ameno — Sonrió.

— Ameno para ti, borde estúpido.

— Extrañaba los insultos, eres adorable cuando los dices sobre todo cuando yo soy el blanco de ellos.

— Alégrate, eres el único.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido? — Ella frunció el ceño, se quitó las gafas y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Debes tomar eso como el infeliz engreído que eres — Harry sonrió — Dentro de diez minutos vendrá una enfermera con comida. Lo más probable es que pases una noche horrible con vómitos, dolores... — Harry dejó de sonreír y Ginny lo miró divertida.

— ¿Vómitos?

— Vómitos, ¿Qué pasa gran auror, le temes a unos cuántos vómitos?

— ¡No! — Rió, pero luego carraspeó incómodo — Sólo un poco, desde niño he pensado que me podría ahogar — La espontánea confesión de Harry hizo que él se ruborizara y Ginny sonriera.

— No pasará nada, alguna enfermera te ayudará — Le aseguró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, cuando su mano alcanzó el pomo Harry la llamó y ella se giró.

— Me preguntaba... — Harry se detuvo, estaba comenzando de la misma manera que Oliver. Se horrorizó y carraspeó — La verdad es que quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo….

— ¿Dónde quieres ir en tu estado? — Preguntó divertida, ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió — ¿Te refieres a cenar juntos? —preguntó Ginny suspicaz y asustada.

— Pues sí, pero no te preocupes, no voy a comerte a ti sino lo que pidamos —Dijo él sonriendo con picardía — A menos que tú me lo pidas claro. Si me lo pides correctamente puede que hasta me lo piense y si tienes mucha suerte, puede que incluso te diga que sí — Dijo alzando las cejas. Estaba divertido al ver la expresión horrorizada de Ginny — Bueno, esto sería cuando salga de este sitio, cuando mi sanadora particular me de el alta me gustaría invitarla a cenar — Ginny abrió la puerta sonriendo. Si Harry quería que ella entrara en su juego, Ginny lo haría encantada e incluso ganaría.

— Deberías insistirle a tu sanadora cuando ella te de el alta — Él sonrió sorprendido por la respuesta que la pelirroja le dio.

— Cuenta con eso.

— Buenas noches

— Gracias por salvarme la vida Ginny — La miró a los ojos y le gustó ver aquel brillo de diversión que iluminaban los ojos castaños.

— Estoy segura que sabré cobrarme el favor — Ambos sonrieron, pero Harry jamás imaginaría que por la maquiavélica cabeza de Ginny se materializaba el preciado plan, _su plan ya estaba en marcha._

* * *

Y bien?

Espero sus impresiones!

Cariños para todos!


	5. Querida venganza ¿Tambaleando?

**Hola! **

**Perdón por la demora para quienes esperaban un capítulo, hace unas semanas mi musa se fue de parranda y no quiere volver, si alguien la ve díganle que vuelva a Chile con urgencia por favor.**

**Hoy es un día especial, porque hace unos poco años (Dejémoslo en 15) nació una de las mejores amigas que pude encontrar en este mundo. Gracias por los momentos que compartimos, por estar y apoyarme. Por las locuras que se nos ocurren y por sobre todo golpearme... pueden creer que la primera vez que nos vimos me golpeó? fue insólito! Pero una anécdota que no se olvidará nunca, que cada sueño se haga realidad y puedas alcanzar tus metas, que siempre tengas motivos por los cuales sonreír y que los demonios (Angelitos) te acompañen siempre, feliz cumpleaños Susy, te quiero. **

**Para Nat que también ayer... o jueves (Aquí en Chile ya es sábado) también cumplió añitos! ¡Muchas Felicidades! Para mi otra hermana mágica que adoro, yegua eres genial y menos mal que única! jajajaja dos yeguas no caben en esta tierra! **

**Y para ti que también dedicas un tiempito y lees estas locuras, muchas gracias! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Querida Venganza… ¿Tambaleando?**

¿Vestido, falda o pantalón? Hace dos semanas tenía esa duda, desde que él la había invitado a salir cuando estaba internado en el hospital. Aún no tenía claro cómo ir vestida a la cita y se sorprendía que aquella pregunta fuera la primera que cruzara su cabeza durante horas. ¿Desde cuándo era tan superficial? Ahh claro... desde que pretendía entrar en el mundo de Harry Potter.

Algo que no era nada fácil, o desde su perspectiva. Sabía que Harry era un orangután que no entendía absolutamente nada, salvo claro, sexo, mamá, papá, trabajo y comprendía también que la familia de su mejor amigo era un pilar fundamental en su vida. Bien, tan idiota no era. Tenía algunos puntos favorables, dentro de unos veinte o treinta años podía llegar a ser un prospecto medianamente bueno, una buena cuenta en Gringotts, un porsche carrera 4s plateado descapotable precioso… algo tenía, pensó mientras se encogía de hombros.

Y si iba lejos, muy, muy, muy lejos podía aceptar que el trol engreído tenía un lindo trasero, y no es que alguna vez hubiera gastado tiempo observando el culo de Potter, pero una vez había tenido la desgracia de mirarlo con atención cuándo llevaba a caballito a Teddy. Sip, esa parte de su anatomía podía ser calificada con un aceptable. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Sus ojos, el petulante y subnormal tenía unos ojos lindos, más que lindos eran preciosos, sobre todo cuando estaba riendo porque adquiría un brillo simpático que… _"C.T.M… ¿qué estás pensando Ginevra?" _Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa _"Nunca más irás por ese camino Ginny ¿Qué demonio te poseyó, San vodka o Santa cerveza?" _

_***Alcohólico&Lechuza***_

— Hay un motivo Molly, estoy aterrada — Urgió Lily Potter desesperada.

— Eso seguro, pero ¿Recuerdas que Sirius hace un tiempo mencionó a un chico?

— Oliver Wood, sí, ese es el nombre.

— ¿Crees que Oliver sea el motivo de Ginny? — Inquirió Molly mirando detenidamente su tejido mientras pasaba un punto sobre el otro.

— No lo sé, pero se conocen hace mucho, según Sirius desde la academia de medicina, si éste chico hubiese sido el motivo Ginny habría cambiado de aspecto hace mucho — Conjeturó Lily distraída con la tierra que dejaba caer sobre la maceta de greda.

— Es verdad — Asintió Molly tejiendo el punto fantasía, dos reveses, una vuelta, dos puntos, uno derecho, dos puntos juntos, una vuelta y un revés. Lily la miró arqueando una ceja.

— Quizás exista otro tipo — Aventuró la pelirroja plantando una bugambilla rosácea en la gran maceta.

— Últimamente Harry no ha tenido citas — Comentó Molly

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! — Resopló Lily.

— ¿Tendrá relación con éste cambio de mi pequeña?

— ¿Tú crees?

— No lo sé, pero me parece curioso que Harry no tenga citas o novias en este tiempo.

— ¡Mi hijo tiene citas y novias y a veces nosotros ni cuenta nos damos! ¿A quién habrá salido tan…?

— ¡Cielo estoy en casa! — Anunció la voz de James proveniente del vestíbulo de la casa.

— Claro, al padre — Murmuró Lily y Molly rió — ¡En el jardín James! — Segundos después la imponente figura de James apreció, saludó a las mujeres y corrió despavorido al baño.

— Imagino que Arthur volverá de un momento a otro a casa, será mejor que aparezca…

— Molly la situación de nuestros hijos me tiene…

— Te entiendo querida, estoy igual.

— Si es necesario revisaré los bolsillos de cada pantalón de Harry para averiguar algo…

— No olvides ese calzoncillo con bolsillos

— ¿Cómo olvidar el regalo de los gemelos? — Sonrieron.

— Yo llamaré a Ginny y le haré varias preguntas.

— ¡Quiero saber quién es el pichón que quiere picotear a mi niña!

— ¡Mamá estoy en casa! — Anunció la voz de Harry y Molly frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Lily cuando vio a su hijo entrar al jardín.

— ¡Hola mamá! Resulta que tuve un día agotador en el trabajo y pensé que podía visitar a la mujer que me trajo al mundo, y ella con una ternura que desborda me pregunta que hago en su casa — Molly y Lily sonrieron. Ambas pelirrojas se acercaron y saludaron con un dulce beso en la mejilla al joven.

— Lo siento cariño.

— ¿Cómo va el tejido y la jardinería?

— ¡Excelente!

— ¿Y el trabajo?

— Demasiado, el jefe es un dictador tremendo.

— Y la semana que viene pensaba redoblar el trabajo de campo — Sonrió James entrando al jardín.

— Eres un tirano, viejo — Lily sonrió e iba a acariciar la frente de su hijo, pero Harry se apartó negando con la cabeza.

— Tierra en las manos y no me quiero ensuciar mamá, tengo una cita — Sonrió. Lily y Molly se miraron — Sirius me pidió que te avisara que el juego de póquer se suspendía en su casa — Añadió Harry mirando a su padre.

— ¡Oh no! Arthur había conseguido el permiso…

— ¿Permiso? — Inquirió Molly mirando a su amigo — ¿Para qué necesitaba permiso mi esposo? — James miró a su esposa y luego sonrió nervioso.

— No "Tú Arthur" — Enfatizó — Me refería a un compañero de trabajo…

— Para ser auror eres un mentiroso horrible

— Horripilante — Acotó Lily.

— Está bien — James alzó las manos aceptando la derrota — No puedo poner en evidencia a mi amigo, preferiría que le preguntaras…

— ¿No saben qué hace un año los merodeadores y Arthur apuestan dinero jugando naipes Muggles? — Inquirió Harry. Las mujeres miraron horrorizadas a James y éste mató con la mirada a su único hijo — ¡Ops!

— ¡James! — Exclamaron las pelirrojas. Harry sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto tropezó con la mirada de su padre.

— ¡Me juraste que sólo eran juegos inocentes!

— ¡Y lo son!

— ¡Voy a matar a Arthur!

— ¡Y yo voy a matar a mi hijo!

— ¡Soy hijo único! — Gritó Harry corriendo para ocultarse detrás de su madre y de Molly.

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte James Potter! — Exclamó Molly.

— ¡Gastando nuestro dinero en idioteces James!

— ¡Es dinero Muggle!

— ¡Me importa una mierda, c.t.m!

— ¡Mami!

— ¡Lily! — Exclamaron Harry y James respectivamente.

— Ginny me explicó qué significaba, así que lo digo con plena consciencia… Lo lamento por mi suegra, que Merlín la tenga en su santo reino, pero es que su hijo me saca de mis casillas — Harry ya no pudo más y sonrió abiertamente. A veces sus padres eran un fastidio, pero incluso así los amaba. Debería hablar con la lechuza para que dejara de explicarle malas palabras a su madre, negó y esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a Ginny, aunque un segundo después dejó de sonreír y miró su reloj pulsera… sus horas estaban contadas.

— Lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir — Besó a su madre y a Molly, luego se dirigió a su padre — Sirius quería que te avisara que la juerga sería hoy en ésta casa, y Arthur necesitaba que cambiaras un poco de sus galeones por dinero Muggle — Lily y Molly miraron espantadas a James.

— ¿No podías decirme todo eso en privado?

— Lo siento papá, estoy retrasado y tengo una cita — Sonrió Harry saliendo del jardín.

— ¡La queremos conocer Harry! — Le gritó Molly, mirando furiosa a James.

— ¡No será necesario… es tú hija! — Respondió Harry alzando la voz. Molly Abrió la boca y Lily miró a su amiga con los ojos abiertos — ¡Te quiero papá! — Se despidió Harry.

— Te amo hijo — Susurró James sonriendo. Esa noche su esposa y amiga no cometerían un asesinato múltiple. Arthur, Remus, Sirius y él podían descansar en paz gracias a Harry por soltar aquella bomba… Ginny y él en una cita ¡Caramba!

_***Alcohólico&Lechuza***_

Esa mujer tenía pacto con algún brujo, estaba seguro. Había llegado atrasado y ella tendría más argumentos en los cuales basarse y poder criticarlo, para variar. Sentada apoyando el codo en la mesa y su mentón en la mano exudaba inocencia… aunque la inocencia se fue lejos cuando se mordió el labio y sonrió, recordando algo quizás. El cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto y caía en hondas armoniosas por su espalda, era brillante y rojo, deslumbrantemente rojo.

¿Cómo podía un adefesio horrendo convertirse en algo tan delicado y hermoso? Harry suspiró. No tenía la menor idea, se dijo mientras avanzaba con lentitud hacia la mesa en la que Ginny estaba. Si era objetivo podía decir que Ginny nunca le pareció una mujer fea, un poco aburrida, demasiado obsesionada con el trabajo, un enorme grano en el culo. Sí, era eso, pero fea no, quizás lo decía para molestarla o porque estaba acostumbrado a tratarla de esa manera desde que eran niños.

Siempre se preguntó por qué Ginny había decidido, de alguna forma, ocultarse. Era una duda constante que se mantenía en secreto, nunca la pudo exteriorizar porque como era obvio nunca se llevó bien con Ginny. Desde que eran pequeños tuvieron problemas para relacionarse, hasta podía decir y con mucho orgullo que la primera palabra mal sonante de Ginny había sido dirigida hacia él, sonrió, sip, tenían bonitos recuerdos en común.

— ¿Harry? — Inquirió una voz apartándolo de su mundo en el cuál sólo habitaba un humano… y era Ginny. Harry sacudió la cabeza aterrado _"Muchos segundos pensando en Ginny, idiota"_ — Es normal que luzcas como un retrasado, lo digo en serio, pero ahora es más preocupante que de costumbre, ¿Estás bien? — Harry miró a la pelirroja… claro, era la cosa.

— ¡Lechuza!

— ¡Alcohólico! — Lo imitó y él sonrió. Se sentó y unos segundos después se acercó una mesera, ambos ordenaron y la bonita mesera los dejó solos.

— Lamento llegar tarde, pero Sirius me pidió que fuera a la casa de mis padres y…

— No necesito que me des explicaciones gusano diseca… do — Añadió ella mirando incómoda a Harry. Él sonrió.

— Es la costumbre lechuza arpía.

— Ya lo creo — Murmuró. Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio. Harry miraba con atención el servilletero y Ginny pensaba en su último paciente… hasta que recordó su plan, su venganza. Iba a ser una odisea coquetear con ese bruto, pero… Ginny iba a conseguir que él enloqueciera por ella, Merlín que así sería — Entonces… — Sonrió insegura, Harry frunció el ceño cuando la miró.

— Entonces…

— Sigue lloviendo… — Fue lo primero que dijo… _"¿En serio dije eso? ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo se coqueteaba?"_ ¡Ella nunca lo había hecho! Harry sonrió.

— Verás, estamos en un país donde es usual que llueva… Caen gotas del cielo y mojan a las personas que no traen consigo un paraguas…

— ¡Lo sé! — Y muy a pesar de ella sonrió… y también rió y Harry… suspiró. _"Esto está mal"_ Pensaron los dos con expresión apabullante.

— Nunca te habías reído de esa manera…

— Nunca había oído algo así… — Dijeron los dos al unísono y un nanosegundo después se ruborizaron. Harry carraspeó y se acomodó en la silla.

— Está bien, dejaremos de hacer esto — Ginny lo miró a los ojos — Hablar al mismo tiempo…

— Creo que hablé unos segundos antes que tú lo hicieras…

— Tonterías, hablé yo primero…

— No, lo digo en serio…

— ¿Acaso me ves cara de chiste?

— No, generalmente traes cara de vinagre…

— La ensalada césar, la carne al jugo con arroz y el carmené — Decía la mesera dejando ambos platos sobre la mesa y por último la botella de vino.

— Muchas gracias.

— Que disfruten la velada — Les sonrió la mesera reanudando el trabajo con otros clientes. Harry y Ginny se miraron una vez más. Esta vez no dejaría pasar su oportunidad para coquetear con él, aunque sonara muy raro. Carraspeó e intentó componer una sonrisa relajada, pero sólo logró una mueca tensa.

— ¿Lo volvemos a intentar? — Preguntó.

— Oh, por favor — Sonrió Harry, tomó su copa y la alzó, ella hizo lo mismo — Por nuestra primera cita… — Tanto a Harry como a Ginny se les aceleró el corazón con la última frase que él dijera, pero Ginny no se amedrentó por lo que esa pequeña palabra pudiera causar.

— Por nuestra primera cita, Harry — Ella sonrió y chocó su copa contra la de él con una fuerza inusitada derramando un poco de vino sobre la mesa. Harry sonrió burlón y Ginny sonrojó.

— ¿De dónde salieron tus dotes artísticos? — Preguntó interesado, ella detuvo a mitad de camino su tenedor.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya sabes, cuando decías que _"Lo mejor de ser mujer es el privilegio de tener un poco de diversión y..." _— Ginny Arqueó las cejas y miró directamente a Harry.

— Si tienes suficiente convicción podrías hacer todo Harry, absolutamente todo lo que tú quisieras — Repuso ella misteriosa. Él la miró sonriendo.

— Entonces debo decir que me impresiona tu convicción— Decía mientras pinchaba un trozo de carne — Sorpresivo, adorable, excitante e impresionante justo en ese orden — Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y ella lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

— ¿Por eso tuviste una erección justo al lado de mi hermano? — Preguntó Ginny y Harry se atoró con la comida, ella frunció el ceño — Ya me jugaste una broma con la ceguera, no caeré en ésta Harry — Le dijo decidida. Él la miró alarmado y le dio unos golpes a la mesa llamando la atención de varios comensales — Sin trucos Harry…

— Agggj… — Jadeó él llevando una mano hasta su cuello, un tipo de la mesa de al lado se levantó.

— Puedo ayudar al joven ¡Se está ahogando! — Aseveró el tipo preocupado acercándose a Harry

— Muchas gracias, pero él está bien…

— ¿Acaso está ciega?

— De hecho ocupo gafas, las necesito para ver de cerca — Le sonrió bebiendo vino mientras Harry continuaba ahogándose — Por eso sé que éste gusano...

— ¡Señorita, su novio se ahoga! — Urgió el tipo.

— Nah, está bien, ¿No se ve lindo con ese tono rojito en la cara? — Harry golpeó la mesa y varias personas se acercaron a ellos — Nadie se acerque un centímetro más, estamos perfectamente. Vuelvan a sus mesas, por favor — Las personas miraban a Ginny como si estuviera loca, Harry no paraba de golpear la mesa y emitir ruiditos jadeantes… hasta que dejó de respirar y su cara azotó la plana superficie de la mesa. Ella siguió comiendo tranquilamente, diez segundos, un minuto… tres minutos.

— Fue la actuación de mi vida, maldición — Harry se incorporó, se arregló la corbata y frunció el ceño.

— He visto interpretaciones mejores viniendo de ti — dijo Ginny moviendo la comida en su plato.

— ¿Ibas a permitir que muriera? — Preguntó temeroso de lo que ella pudiera decir.

— ¿Crees que lo haría? — Preguntó ella tímidamente. Aunque el juego de su lengua sobre la base de su copa no era para nada algo infantil, Harry se aclaró la garganta.

— Creo que no — Gimió y ella sonrió.

— Qué lástima, no me conoces — Harry la miró perplejo y ella volvió a reír.

— Eres una caja de sorpresas Weasley — Resolló él mientras bebía de su vino y observaba como la mujer reía sin parar. Era un cuadro bonito… era precioso. Ver a Ginny distendida, relajada y divertida era digno de varios testigos, no solamente para que él lo contemplara. Se sentía egoísta.

— Y sin embargo no respondiste mi pregunta Potter — Sonrió ella. Harry frunció el ceño y ella pudo ver un tono rojo llenar sus mejillas.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Claro — Rió — ¡Qué fácil para ti es hacerte el burro!

— ¿Sabías que el burro la tiene...?

— ¡Eres un grosero!

— ¿Bailaste de ese modo para Oliver? — Preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Ese baile, desnudarte enfrente de tantos hombres...

— ¡No me desnudé! — Exclamó molesta.

— Sólo faltaba que te quitaras ese corsé diminuto.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¡Claro! No pensé que fueras ese tipo de mujer...

— ¿Qué clase de mujer? Según tú yo no caigo en una categoría como esa, según tú jamás podría seducir a un hombre, según tú...

— Una clase de mujer que apele al físico y no a una conversación para seducir o encantar a un hombre — Aclaró Harry — Siempre te adelantas Ginevra — Espetó molesto.

— Me adelanto porque no me gustan las sorpresas, siempre quiero estar...

— ¿Hay algo entre tú y Oliver? — La interrumpió, alzó su copa y bebió pretendiendo no estar interesado en la respuesta.

— Eso es algo que no te importa

— ¡Uy! que agresiva — Sonrió — Esa noche el tipo te miraba con ganas, pero si me permites...

— No te permito — Sonrió Ginny, Harry se molestó por la interrupción.

— Pues no me importa, te diré algo Ginevra... ¡No me gusta ese tipo para ti! — Dijo Harry mirando directamente los ojos de la pelirroja — Un caballero, un príncipe azul, un puto caballero andante. Todo eso aparenta ser ese tipo, pero en cualquier momento su careta caerá ¡Es imposible que sea perfecto!

— ¡Si no conociera tu larga lista de mujeres que han pasado por tu cama creería que eres un gay celoso porque le pueda quitar al novio! — Rió Ginny divertida.

— ¡Te hablo en serio Ginevra!

— ¡Y yo!

— No te queda la comedia, lechuza

— ¿Cómo qué no? Puedo ver un esbozo de sonrisa... anda Potter te quieres reír — Él frunció el ceño y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos. Hubiese sido fácil negar esa bomba de sentimientos que se activó aquella tarde en aquel restorán, pero por instintos retorcidos Harry y Ginny optaron por el camino difícil y los dos jóvenes se atravesaron con la mirada y el corazón palpitó con más fuerza y sus manos sudaron y el resto de los comensales dejó de existir y Harry eructó… ¿Eructó? Sí, lo había hecho. Harry se tapó la boca con ambas manos, igual que un niño cuando le ocurre el mismo incidente. Ella frunció el ceño y después de unos segundos soltó una fuerte carcajada — ¡Lo siento! — Dijo abrumado, pero la muy condenada seguía riendo.

— Según dice Shrek "Mejor afuera que dentro" — Rió.

— No tiene gracia…

— ¡Oh claro que sí!

— Me ocurre cuando estoy nervioso — Ella dejó de reír, pero sonreía igualmente y no desaprovechó la ocasión.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso Harry? — La pregunta escapó de sus labios mucho antes de que su cerebro comprendiera que había soltado su ingrata y desleal boca.

— Diablos, sí — Resopló — Me enferma que ese tipo te ponga las manos encima y te lastime. Tú y lo que ese idiota te pueda hacer me ponen nervioso — Ginny lo miró… _"¿Así que Oliver despertaba celos en él?"_ ¡Hurra!

— Oliver es un colega y además amigo…

— ¿Por eso te mostrabas como la "Ginny original" con él? — Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ésta es la Ginny que siempre quise conocer, pero estaba oculta y hace poco quiso salir.

— Él dijo que … ¿En serio quieres hablar de esto?

— ¿Él te convenció de todo esto? — Preguntó desanimado, hecho que Ginny determinó como adorable.

— ¿Si fuese así te molestaría?

— Preferiría que tu verdadera personalidad surgiera porque tú anhelaras mostrarte tal cual eres, amena, divertida, ingenua, traviesa... — Ginny sonrió.

— A pesar de no poder entendernos durante mucho tiempo, me parece adorable que te preocupes por mí — Sonrió e intentó descartar alguna opción — Es lógico que me quieras proteger porque me consideras tu hermana pequeña, yo puedo…

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Hermana pequeña dices? — Ella asintió y Harry cerró los ojos — Merlín Ginny, si te considerar mi hermana no me alterarías de un modo tan... ¡Loco! Estoy interesado en ti, quiero conocer tu mundo... no eres mi hermana, de ningún modo — Harry abrió los ojos y vio el ruborizado rostro de Ginny, sin embargo lucía una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa nerviosa — ¿Qué? — Preguntó.

— ¡Oh nada! Sólo estaba esperando que eructaras — Harry la miró incrédulo y sin saber por qué realmente soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿No lo dejarás pasar verdad?

— ¿Y privarme de semejante arma en nuestra siguiente batalla? — Harry la miró sonriendo. Estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de Ginny y se sentía cautivado, maravillado por la facilidad de hablar sin agresiones mutuas... bueno, si no existieran esas peleas aquel desafío impuesto por ambos carecería de aquella chispa que con cada mirada de Ginny se volvía más y más excitante. _"Para de una vez todo esto Potter, ¿Tanta sinceridad y confianza en una cita?"_.

— ¿Quieres salir a bailar mañana conmigo, Ginny? — Preguntó Harry contra toda lógica, ella lo miró aturdida.

— ¿Eh? Sí, supongo que sí — Sonrió.

— Segunda cita… mañana entonces.

— ¡Claro!

***Alcohólico&Lechuza***

El camino a su casa fue tranquilo, algo extraño. El reducido espacio que había dentro del auto de Harry normalmente la estaría volviendo loca, ahora sin embargo estaba disfrutando de la compañía. Era grata la conversación, aunque inusual.

— Mañana paso por ti…

— A las 22:30 horas, ¿Te parece? — Harry asintió mientras aparcaba el coche justo en la entrada de la casa de Ginny.

— Perfecto, ¿No has tenido problemas cómo los de la otra noche?

— Oh no, te hice caso y he ido al trabajo en auto o de caso contrario aparezco directamente en casa… soy una chica obediente, señor.

— Eso está muy bien — Sonrió.

— ¿Crees que James y mi padre estén a salvo de las fauces de nuestras madres?

— ¿Cómo?

— Antes de que llegaras a nuestra cita me llamó mi madre y me comentó lo que hizo el irresponsable de mi padre — Sonrió.

— Creo que mi padre, padrino y tío son pésima influencia para Arthur — Ambos rieron.

— Tal parece ser que los Potter influencian negativamente a los Weasley — Comentó ella coqueta… ¿Coqueta? _"¡Sí Ginny, estás coqueteando! ¡Una estrellita para la señorita Weasley!"_

— Créeme que me muero por influenciarte para beneficio de los dos — _"¿Qué mierda te pasa Harry Potter?"_ No tenía la menor idea, sólo deseaba pasar tiempo con ella, conocerla, saber que prefería en las mañanas, si un tibio vaso de leche o un té caliente. Quería entender por qué no había gastado su tiempo en tratar de encontrar las respuestas que saciaran su ignorancia.

El pecho le ardía, eran muchos sentimientos desconocidos… estaba confundido, pero mientras miraba los castaños ojos de Ginny sabía que podía lidiar con esa confusión.

— Veamos si mañana te decides y corrompes más de algo en beneficio de ambos…

— Dalo por hecho…

— Sólo espero que no eructes — Rieron

— ¿Le contarás a los gemelos verdad?

— Es demasiado cómico para que sólo tú y yo nos riamos. Espera y verás que mis hermanos le darán una buena utilidad a "tu nerviosismo"

— Estoy ansioso por encontrar alguna debilidad tuya.

— De hecho no se bailar y mañana tengo una cita bailable…

— Sólo muévete cómo lo hiciste sobre el escenario la otra noche.

— ¿Y si eso supone algún problema para ti?— Inquirió ella sonriendo con maldad, Harry se ruborizó al imaginar la escena… era…"_Mejor bórrala, Potter"_ Ella claramente se refería a su inconveniente, aquel que debió cubrir con el sombrero que ella amablemente le había dejado.

— Estás lanzando preguntas peligrosas Weasley, espero que pienses en todo lo que me has dicho…

— Lo haré — Sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos. Algo sucedió en ese momento, Harry no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera ella y a Ginny le pasó lo mismo ¿En qué minuto se invirtieron tanto los roles?

— Puedes pensar en todo, menos en el horrible eructo — Ella rió fuerte, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó unos centímetros a Harry.

— ¿Bromeas? Eso, sin duda alguna será lo más recordado de la noche…

— No dejes de sonreír Ginevra, no tienes idea del poder que ejerces sobre un hombre cuando ríes de esa manera— Ella suspiró… ¿Sería verdad?

— Yo no acostumbro a sonreír…

— Es una pena…

— No tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo…

— Yo me encargaré de eso

— Lo sé, eres un payaso tremendo — Harry sonrió.

— Créeme le hago un favor al mundo al hacer que sonrías.

— ¿Lo dices en serio Harry? — Él asintió al tiempo que subía una mano para tomar el mentón de la joven, acercarla hasta su boca y besarla… pero ella se retiró y lo miró asustada. No sabía cómo proceder, sabía besar, ella había dado uno besos… bien, dos para ser exactos y había sido en la escuela y con Harry no quería sentirse tonta… se suponía que ella debía seducirlo y no espantarlo porque no sabía cómo dar un beso…

— Ginny, lo digo en serio… vamos a reír juntos muchas veces — Y sin saber por qué le creyó, lo miró a los ojos y creyó cada palabra que él podía decir, sólo que él no quería hablar… se acercó una vez más, deslizó su larga nariz por la pequeña y pecosa de Ginny. Sus labios rozaron los de la pelirroja y su lengua mojó la suave piel carnosa, ella cerró los ojos derretida por ese tortuoso movimiento y abrió la boca… y Harry ganó.

Su lengua invadió la boca de Ginny y fue una sensación extraordinaria, mágica… algo que nunca había sentido. Ella lentamente comenzó a mover la lengua y creyó escuchar un gemido, no estaba del todo segura porque sus otros cuatro sentidos habían ido a un lugar lejos de allí, sólo podía sentir la lengua de Harry arremetiendo contra su boca.

Harry movió la cabeza para profundizar el beso y Ginny aceptó gustosa el cambio, su lengua degustaba los labios de Harry y bajo su tacto podía sentir como él se estremecía y eso la hizo sentir poderosa. Antes de separarse por la falta de aire ella le mordió el labio, lo miró a los ojos y vio que él aún seguía perdido en el beso. Sonrió.

— 22:30 horas, Harry…

— Sí…

— Sé puntual… — Se detuvo ella nerviosa. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

— Claro que sí — Ginny sonrió exultante. Se bajó del porsche, le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hasta su casa. Harry no movió el auto hasta ella estuvo dentro de su casa sana y segura. Dispuesta para seguir alterando a su enemigo y si mañana desempeñaba un trabajo excelente, cómo el día de hoy, podría disfrutar como premio otro beso… o quizás dos, o más, muchos más. Sonrió.

— Esto es venganza Ginny, con una cita más lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano y le harás ver que con un Weasley nadie se mete — Se recordó, pero recordar implicaba también rememorar el beso… su beso con Harry… cerró los ojos resoplando — Venganza sin tambaleos, Ginevra… — Escuchó el ruido que hace un auto al moverse, Harry había puesto en marcha el auto y ella su plan para el día de mañana.

* * *

Qué les parece?

Espero sus comentarios!

Gracias y besos!


	6. No se siente tan mal estar en tus brazos

**Hola! **

**Pude actualizar hoy, estoy avanzando en los capítulos así que espero poder subir el siguiente viernes :) **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido "Querida Venganza" de la página "Harry & Ginny" en fbk de Karla Kaniety, Gracias, gracias! :) **

**Capítulo para la yegua de Anatripotter y para Mar que ha sido una guía ejemplar para que volviera a escribir, las quiero montones a las dos. **

**Espero disfruten este capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: No se siente tan mal estar en tus brazos **

Estaba parado golpeando la puerta de la casa de Ginny cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto, pero lo ignoró.

La cita del día anterior estuvo presente en su mente durante… toda la noche y el resto del día. Jamás dejó de pensar en Ginny, ni siquiera cuando se suponía que debía estar enfrascado en el trabajo. Estar con ella suponía un desafío, algo que le era irresistible negarse y no obsesionarse. Esas no eran buenas noticias para él, no era nada bueno, pensó mientras seguía parado frente a la puerta sin tener respuestas. Miró su reloj… 22:35

Lo intentó una vez más, pero tampoco obtuvo respuestas. Frunció el entrecejo y se preocupó por ella también.

— ¡Ginny! Soy Harry… ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó alzando la voz mientras aporreando la puerta. Un minuto después seguía sin tener respuestas y decidió llamarla por teléfono antes de aparecer dentro de su casa. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y comprobó que el mensaje que había llegado minutos antes era de Ginny.

"_Surgió un inconveniente en el hospital, es un caso grave. No podré asistir a nuestra cita, lo siento mucho, espero que puedas entender" _

Quizás Ron podía enviar un mensaje más amoroso, pensó Harry mientras deslizaba el teléfono en el bolsillo desanimado. Estaba esperanzado en poder verla, dio un respingo y la mano que estaba aún en el bolsillo fue a dar justo a su frente, su palma se estrelló violentamente contra su cara ¡No debía estar pensando en ella! Luego su malicioso cerebro le jugó otra mala pasada y la escena del beso en su auto se representó en su cabeza. Podía jurar que sus tripas ronronearon y su corazón se aceleró, esas sensaciones eran completamente novedosas para él. Aunque si era honesto casi se podía acostumbrar, pues todo el día había sentido _Esas cosas. "Sólo es obsesión chico estúpido" _Pensó. ¡Se consumía en el pecado mismo!

Estaba entusiasmado por pasar más tiempo con su lechuza… sonrió. Quería, en realidad deseaba compartir mucho más con ella y poder conocer a esa pelirroja, anhelaba profundamente ver su sonrisa, escuchar su risa y ver el brillo hipnótico de sus ojos… estaba perdido, pensó mientras reía y se encaminaba a su porsche… no daría por perdido su cita, claro que no. Estaba muy interesado en el desafío que suponía "Doña Lechuza"

_***Alcohólico&Lechuza***_

No se permitía llorar, pensaba que era poco profesional y hasta negligente de su parte, pero no pudo contener el llanto cuando se encontró completamente sola en su consulta. Si hubiese decidido operar con magia a su paciente de doce años una semana atrás quizás en este momento estaría con vida, pero no. Ginny había decidido tratar la enfermedad de modo muggle y dado que la chica había entrado en una fuerte gripe decidió posponer la operación. Había sido su culpa, pese a que el otro doctor a cargo le había informado que quizás la paciente no habría resistido ningún tipo de operación. Quizás lo mejor fue haber pospuesto la intervención

Lo peor siempre era dar la noticia a los familiares y en este caso a sus padres. Ginny vio llorar desconsolada a la madre y vio como el padre se derrumbaba.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y miró desolada las paredes blancas de la consulta. En esos momentos deseaba un abrazo y palabras que la reconfortaran, ansiaba una voz que le dijera que esto no era su culpa y que había dado su mayor esfuerzo en el quirófano. Pensó en llamar a sus padres o quizás a Lily, pero eran las tres de la madrugada y no quería que se preocuparan por ella. Eso sería patético para ella.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Ginny se incorporó, se secó las lágrimas y se puso las gafas.

— Adelante — Dijo mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y comenzaba a escribir sobre una ficha clínica.

— Me preguntaba qué hacía la sanadora más… — Dijo alguien apareciendo por la puerta sonriendo, pero al ver el estado de la pelirroja la sonrisa murió — ¿Estás bien? — Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con Harry Potter.

— No… — Susurró, las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, se quitó las gafas y se levantó.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Inquirió él preocupado cerrando la puerta. Ella se acercó a Harry y se lanzó a sus brazos y él la estrechó con fuerza — ¿Qué pasa? — Repitió asustado al escucharla llorar — Lechuza — Apremiaba confundido.

— No pude evitar que muriera un paciente — Lloró destrozada y Harry entendió la tristeza que invadía a la pelirroja. Los pacientes de Ginevra eran su vida.

— Lo siento tanto cariño — Susurró Harry cerca del oído de Ginny deslizando sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja, intentando abarcar cada centímetro.

— Fue mi culpa — Aseveró ella asintiendo, separándose unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos. Él sin embargo negaba enjugándole las lágrimas — Sí, Harry… tomé las decisiones equivocadas, quizás si yo hubiese sido más…

— Claro que no…

— Yo debería ser más eficiente, éste trabajo no tiene espacio para los errores — Decía Ginny convencida mientras dejaba sus manos en los antebrazos de Harry.

— No hay persona más eficiente que tú — Replicó airado por la manera en que ella misma menospreciaba su trabajo.

— ¿Es que no entiendes? El día de mañana pueden ser mis padres, mis hermanos, Lily, James, tú…

— ¡Y me salvaste la vida Ginny! — Exclamó molesto con ella — No te hagas esto, estoy seguro que diste lo mejor de ti, sé que siempre das todo de ti…

— Pero…

— No conozco a otro sanador tan apasionado por su trabajo, ni a otra persona disfrutar tanto con su trabajo como lo haces tú, te encanta aliviar los dolores de las personas, pero a veces no puedes luchar con el destino por más que te empeñes. Tu trabajo aquí es excelente, lechuza. Ésta noche viste la parte horrible de la moneda, pero no dejes que te hunda, eres mucho más fuerte.

— Iba a llamar a mamá para que me dijera que esto no era culpa mía, pero me sentí patética…

— No lo eres, es lógico que quisieras hablar con alguien después de experimentar un momento como éste.

— Pensé en llamar a Lily también, pero no quería que ellas me vieran o escucharan llorar porque… hubiese sido humillante — Reconoció Ginny mirando los ojos de Harry.

— Llorar no te hace débil, tampoco te humilla — Harry tomó un mechón pelirrojo y lo apartó del pecoso rostro — De hecho en este momento estoy viendo a la Ginny más fuerte de todas sus facetas — Ella dejó de hipar y sonrió — Hace unas horas, cuando estaba aporreando la puerta de tu casa, pensaba en… ti. — Resopló — ¿Tú sientes lo mismo? — Preguntó desesperado.

— Sí — Respondió rápidamente aunque no sabía con claridad si era la contestación indicada. La muerte de su paciente seguía rondando su cabeza como para razonar en ese momento.

— No te dejaré sola en un momento así — Dijo Harry determinante — Tomarás tus cosas y yo te dejaré en tu casa, ¿Estás de acuerdo? — Ginny asintió agradecida y él la miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la pelirroja. Soltando un suspiró se acercó más y la besó. Ginny lo miró alarmada, pero no lo apartó. Al principio no sintió nada, sólo veía como él la besaba y cerraba sus ojos, pero cuando abrió la boca y Harry deslizó su lengua dentro dejó que el beso la llenara completamente, sólo entonces ella le correspondió el beso también — Espérame en el corredor, iré por un café para ti — Susurró él sonriendo. Ginny también sonrió cuando él la dejó sola. Tomó su abrigo y bolso y salió al corredor para esperar a Harry, se apoyó en la pared respirando profundamente. Estaba agotada.

— ¡Ginny! — Oliver venía corriendo por el pasillo preocupado y cuando estuvo parado frente a ella la abrazó con fuerza — Marcus me llamó y comentó lo que pasó en el quirófano, dijo que no estabas bien. Me preocupé y necesitaba saber cómo estabas — Ginny sonrió y se separó de él unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Era la pequeña Inés — Murmuró.

— Su enfermedad estaba avanzada.

— Pero si hubiese intervenido antes…

— No cariño, el asunto se escapaba de tus manos, hasta pienso que lograste que la pequeña viviera más…

— Oliver…

— No te martirices mi amor, entiendo el dolor que estás pasando y no podría pedir que no lo sintieras o lamentaras lo sucedido, pero te exijo que no te culpes por ello — Dijo él con rotundidad y Ginny sin dudar un segundo asintió. Esa era la voz que necesitaba oír, la calmó en segundos y por fin entendió que ella no era la culpable. Oliver tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos suspirado — Había planeado decir esto en una cena, mientras unos músicos tocaban tu canción favorita, pero creo que no hay mejor ocasión que ésta — Carraspeó y respiró profundamente mientras ella lo observaba expectante — Cada vez que miro tus ojos me doy cuenta de lo enamorado que estoy de ti, quiero ser el causante de tu felicidad, me siento un egoísta porque desde luego tú eres mi motivo para respirar y vivir feliz — Sonrió — Quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo, quiero sostener tu mano en los momentos difíciles, contemplar tu risa opacar el cielo, perderme en tu mirada brillante, observarte cuando haces gestos al concentrarte en una ficha clínica, pero siendo tu novio, quiero todo eso sabiendo que eres mia, sólo mia — Ginny sonrió. Eran las palabras más hermosas que alguna vez le habían dicho, nunca se atrevió a traspasar el límite de la amistad que tenía con Oliver, pero hace mucho tiempo ella tenía sentimientos por él. Él siempre se había mostrado cariñoso y atento con ella… incluso cuando ella era fea y Harry la denigraba constantemente.

— Yo…

— Dime que sí, por favor — Suplicó con tanta ternura que Ginny se derritió. Por primera vez pensó en dejar atrás su venganza y lanzarse, libre, a los brazos de Oliver. Pero se negaba rotundamente a la posibilidad de que Harry no sintiera la humillación que él le había hecho pasar. Quizás si Oliver pudiera esperar… se mordió el labio.

— Tú también me gustas — Sonrió nerviosa — Y me gustaría tener una relación seria — Oliver rió dichoso — Pero… en este momento debo solucionar un problema y si estoy contigo entorpeceré nuestra relación y no quiero eso — Oliver asintió.

— Si necesitas tiempo yo estoy dispuesto a esperar, pero… estoy ansioso por darte un beso, mi amor — Ginny sonrió atónita. Justo cuando iba a negarse Oliver se acercó y con suavidad posó sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja. Dulzura, eso era Oliver. Un leve mordisco le indicó que el beso se tornaría más pasional y él no la defraudó. Fue el beso maravilloso que siempre esperó de Oliver… cuando se separaron los dos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos — Te quiero Ginny — Era sensacional escuchar esa frase y la cosa mejoraba cuando Oliver lo decía porque empleaba un tono convincente y una pasión desmedida. Se olvidó de todo...

— Yo también — Oliver la besó una vez más y luego la abrazó con fuerza, entonces sobre el hombro del joven pudo ver a Harry paralizado sosteniendo una bolsa de papel y en la otra un vaso con lo que debería ser café. Parecía desencajado con el rostro tan tenso. Ginny soltó a Oliver y miró nerviosa a Harry volviendo de un porrazo a la tierra— Me voy a casa…

— Está bien, te llevo…

— De hecho…

— La llevaré yo — Intervino Harry acercándose a la pareja.

— Gracias, pero preferiría…

— Ella viene conmigo Wood — Soltó Harry tajante, sin chance para una réplica. Ginny miraba a uno y luego al otro intentando decir algo, pero seguía pasmada y las palabras no acudían a su rescate.

— Deberías preguntarle a ella.

— Sé lo que ella necesita.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Primera y última vez que veo tus tentáculos sobre Ginny, ¿Me entiendes? — Le advirtió Harry y Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida — Si el mensaje no te queda claro y por alguna tonta casualidad me entero que la tocaste con la punta del dedo ya no serán advertencias Wood, yo mismo te alejaré de ella a patadas, ¿Queda claro? — Tomó a Ginny del codo y se alejaron por el corredor y de Oliver también.

_***Alcohólico&Lechuza***_

Harry estaba molesto mientras conducía, hace unos días Ginny había despertado alguna emoción u obsesión que no tenía razón de ser. Quizás hace unos días no hubiese sido tan impactante verla a los besos con el bruto, pero ahora… Ahora era diferente. Muy diferente.

Ginny también estaba molesta. Harry la había tratado como una niña y había acabado con la bonita escena que Oliver y ella habían protagonizado. Maldito Potter, si no fuese por él en esos momentos estaría dichosa en los brazos de su futuro novio.

— No quiero que vuelvas a imponerme algo en frente de Oliver, ni de nadie — Dijo ella cuando iban por la mitad del camino. Harry la miró unos segundos y luego volvió la vista al parabrisas.

— Es impresionante que me digas algo así cuando te descubrí a los besos con ese bastardo — Ginny rió.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti eso?

— ¿Qué me importa dices? — Exclamó y detuvo el auto cuando el semáforo le dio el rojo. Se giró para fulminarla con la mirada — Te dije que no quería ver a ese tipo cerca de ti, sólo te busca con un propósito y el único objetivo es hacerte daño, ¿cómo no te das cuenta? ¡Te creía inteligente!

— De lo único que me doy cuenta es de lo desubicado e inoportuno que eres siempre ¿Quién carajos te crees que eres para opinar sobre mi vida? — Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a conducir cuando le dio la luz verde, cinco minutos después se detuvo frente a la casa de Ginny.

— Tienes razón, no significo nada en tu vida y no volveré a comentar nada al respecto, buenas noches — Ginny asintió y nerviosa salió del porsche. Harry no se movió hasta que ella estuvo en su casa.

Pensó en el beso de Oliver cuando se acostó una hora después de que Harry la dejara en su casa, había sido como siempre lo imaginó, dulce, tierno y hasta un poco empalagoso. Quizás lo hubiera disfrutado más si hubiese sentido el regocijo de la venganza cuando vio a Harry completamente paralizado, pero no… se había sentido culpable y triste. ¿Se habría sentido desilusionado? ¡Diablos! Esa noche había sido besada por dos hombres. Ternura infinita versus pasión arrolladora. Cerró los ojos frustrada al comprender que estaba comparando a Oliver con Harry.

Su estúpida venganza estaba ocasionando muchos problemas, el primero y más importante era que le impedía estar con la persona que realmente quería. Y Harry a grandes rasgos ya había caído en su trampa, que era lo primordial. Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era Hermione. Preocupada atendió de inmediato.

— Hola, ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes. Quería saber cómo estabas.

— Eh… muy bien — Respondió confundida por el comentario tan temprano por la mañana.

— No tienes que fingir conmigo, Harry me llamó y dijo que te iría a buscar al hospital, que pensaba que algo andaba mal y que esperaría por ti, pero no me llamó para decir si todo estaba bien y estoy preocupada. Llamé a Harry, pero tiene el celular apagado y…

— ¿Me podrías decir la hora en que te llamó Harry? — Inquirió Ginny sentándose en la cama.

— Al rededor de las once… algo así ¿Por qué? — Ginny cerró los ojos confundida ¡Merlín, había esperado por ella casi cinco horas! Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

— ¡Mierda! Hermione, debo colgar…

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes… más tarde paso por tu casa y hablamos, ¿Te parece?

— Bien, pero esta conversación no me deja satisfecha.

— ¡Ve a dormir con tu hombre, cerebrito!

— Es imposible con los ronquidos que pega la bestia de tu hermano…

— Despiértalo y haz que valga la pena — Sugirió mientras se abotonaba la blusa verde.

— ¿Una orden de mi sanadora?

— Sip.

_**Alcohólico&Lechuza**_

Los golpes incesantes en la puerta lo distrajeron de su concentración mientras observaba la panorámica que le ofrecía el balcón de su departamento, hace unos treinta minutos había acabado de tomar una cerveza y ahora jugaba con la argolla de la lata sin darse cuenta. Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y lanzó la última bocanada de humo y entró al departamento. Abrió la puerta y maldijo en silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede Ginny? — La pelirroja se ruborizó cuando lo miró a los ojos — Deberías estar descansando — Murmuró.

— Tú también y sin embargo decidiste beber una cerveza y fumar un cigarrillo… por el hedor creo que fueron varios.

— Si viniste a…

— Lo siento mucho — Harry la miró confundido — ¿Puedo entrar? — Él asintió y Ginny sonrió — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegaste temprano al hospital esta noche? — Harry frunció el ceño y deslizó una mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y la otra sostuvo con fuerza la lata de cerveza.

— Me enviaste un mensaje de texto cuando estaba desesperado por saber por qué demonios no me abrías la puerta de tu casa cuando llegué unos minutos antes de nuestra cita. Pensé que sería bueno llevar la cena al hospital y sorprenderte, pero estabas ocupada trabajando y me deshice de la comida. Esperé en la salita que hay al costado de la recepción unas horas, entonces una enfermera me dijo que estabas encerrada en tu consulta porque algo había ido mal en el quirófano y me aventuré en buscarte sabiendo que quizás me echarías a patadas, pero cuando te vi comprendí que ni siquiera tú me podrías alejar de ese sitio y se sintió jodidamente bien sentirse útil para ti en un momento como ese — Ginny seguía impávida observando el monólogo de Harry. Después de escucharse él comprendió lo idiota que había sonado, quiso encender otro cigarrillo y alejarse de Ginny.

— Yo…

— ¿Tú qué? — Refutó mirando los ojos de la sanadora.

— Yo no sabía que habías estado esperado…

— ¿Eso hace alguna diferencia? — Ironizó — De todos modos besaste a Oliver después de que yo lo hiciera… suspiraste, sonreíste y te derretiste con su beso, no con el mío — Harry la miró a los ojos y Ginny sintió una extraña desazón en el pecho — Te lo dije en el auto y te lo repito ahora: Te dejaré en paz, tú sientes algo por ese tipo, lo vi cuando lo besaste.

— Eso es algo imposible, estabas a unos cuántos metros.

— Da lo mismo, no estoy interesado en entorpecer tus planes. Aunque debiste dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

— Harry…

— No…

— Por favor…

— No…

— ¡Déjame hablar, maldición! ¿No puedes cerrar la boca durante cinco segundos, Potter? — Harry iba a beber cerveza, pero Ginny le quitó la lata — No más — Susurró — Escucha, sé que estuvo mal…

— ¿Te refieres al beso con el pulpo de Wood? — Ginny asintió — Pésimo diría yo.

— Déjame terminar.

— Está bien — Dijo con aspereza.

— Me equivoqué — Susurró finalmente. Harry sonrió, no era usual escuchar a "Doña perfección" admitir que estaba equivocada — Tú llegaste en el momento que más necesitaba de alguien, me ofreciste tu compañía y eso es algo que agradezco. Cuando Oliver llegó me sorprendió, me equivoqué al no mencionar que estaba contigo, quizás si lo hubiese hecho él habría reconsiderado su actuar y jamás me hubiera besado…

— Tú también lo besaste.

— Era lo que necesitaba para saber que… quién me gusta eres tú — Mintió retomando su querida venganza. Harry la miró sorprendido.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó incrédulo.

— Tenías razón, algo hay entre los dos que es innegable, una química…

— Ginny…

— Antes sólo discutíamos y luego de mi cambio…

— Tú me diste la oportunidad de conocerte — _"Sí claro"_ Pensó Ginny irónicamente entrecerrando los ojos.

— Cierto…

— Entonces…

— ¿Estás nervioso?

— Un poco — Sonrieron. Harry se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Ginny se preparó para recibir sus labios, cerró los ojos y… no pasó nada. Algo decepcionada volvió a abrir los ojos.

— ¿No me besarás? — Preguntó caprichosa y Harry sonrió.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero que tu boca sea sólo mía, quiero ver tu boca roja e hinchada por mis labios y aunque me muero por besarte no lo haré después de que Oliver lo hiciera — Ginny lo miró unos segundos enajenada. La posesión nunca le había gustado, pero cuando Harry la empleaba de ese modo consideraba que podía ser muy atractiva.

— Eres un poquito posesivo.

— ¿No te gusta?

— Ehh… me deberías demostrar que tan posesivo puede ser el señor Potter — Harry sonrió.

— No quiero ver a Oliver cerca de ti, Ginevra. Lo digo en serio, si te vuelve a besar lo mato.

— Ya tengo una idea, aunque imprecisa de lo posesivo que puedes ser — Sonrió y bostezó agotada. Quería dormir horas y horas, para luego repuesta y fresca pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Ella se estaba obsesionando con su venganza y Harry de paso, con ella, con su físico, porque estaba segura que ella no le importaría absolutamente nada si siguiera bajo aquella ropa holgada y ese moño pasado de moda.

— Deberías ir a dormir, estás cansada — Susurró Harry.

— Sip, apareceré en casa…

— Quédate conmigo… yo tampoco he dormido — Suplicó él y Ginny sin saber por qué asintió sin dudar. Harry la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la habitación. Aún estaba oscuro y él no encendió la luz. Él se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Hum?

— No tengo pijama — Harry sonrió y le entregó el pantalón de su pijama que le quedó extremadamente grande a la pelirroja. Ginny se quitó la blusa y quedó con una polera de tirantes finos color blanca, se acercó a la cama y se acostó cerca de la orilla, nerviosa.

La cama del otro lado se hundió y el aroma del perfume de Harry estaba en el aire, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Las cálidas manos del hombre la rodearon y la acercaron a su anatomía — Pego — Susurró ella.

— ¿Cómo?

— En las noches, lanzo patadas y puñetazos: Pego — Harry rió divertido y le dio un beso en el hombro.

— Ya casi amanece y no me importa tomar el riesgo por ti — Susurró.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro.

De algo estaba convencida Ginny, estar en los brazos de Harry no era tan malo.

* * *

Qué tal? Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? :O

**Ok, chicos La página de Facebook del foro Chocolate y Menta está organizando un concurso de fics Hannys, para escritores recién salidos del horno y para los no tan "recientes" jajaja pasen por ahí porque seguro se interesan y animan a escribir algo! **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! **

nos leemos! :)


End file.
